Magical changes
by hypa angel
Summary: Title sucks I know. Serenity has returned to London after years of absence and takes control. She helps Harry through everything. Its better than it sounds I hope HPSM crossover
1. Chapter 1

This fic is based before the last book. It takes place just after the Order of the Phoenix so it is based before anything else happens. I hope that you read and review. Please only leave constructive criticism if you do not like the fic, if not, please give good reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They are owed by their respective owners.

The arrival- Prologue

Diagon Alley was silent; a damp mist covered the floor of the dark streets. All of the shops were closed, all waiting to be opened again first thing in the morning. The threat of the darkness was enough to keep everyone indoors….except for one person. The cloaked figure walked through the empty street towards the wizarding bank Gringotts. The mist swirled around the cloaked legs of the figure. It was midnight- the prefect 'witching hour' but this person had something much more important to a take care of. They soon reached the bank and one arm lifted up, revealing a slender leather gloved hand. The hand rapped smartly on the large doors once, twice, three times and the doors opened with no sound at all. The figure walked inside.

"Hello Griphook," The voice was decidedly feminine. The goblin in question merely beckoned her to follow him and led the way to the other end of the large entrance of the bank- past empty seats and high tables. They soon reached a door made of the darkest wood, which shone in the dim light. It opened and she entered.

"Ah….Serenity." An old wizened voice came from the dark and an old goblin leaned forwards to look at the cloaked figure. "Will you not reveal yourself?"

A small laugh came from the woman and the gloved hands reached up to pull down the cloak. Silver white hair tumbled from the confines of the hood- it was long, almost to the floor had it not been bound half in a bun on the top of her head. Silver blue eyes looked at the goblin before her head tilted to the side. "You haven't aged a day Runehook." A soft smile played over her lips.

"And you do not look a day older than the last time I saw you! How extraordinary!" Runehook looked at the woman who was supposed to look around 38 but did not look a day over 21. "I assume you have stopped ageing then?" She shook her head.

"No, I will still age. I just age gracefully that's all." An amused smile played over her lips as she moved to sit down. The whisper of silk was evident now as she moved- a red dress showing between the open folds of her black cloak as she sat. "But we did not agree to meet just to discuss my age. I am here to find out information- without that meddling old fool knowing about it."

"I quite agree. Well, I shall assist you as much as I can of course. We goblins owe you for your help over these last few years. Your protection on some of the vaults has proved invaluable." She gave a small blush at the praise but waved it off anyway. "Now, what would you like to know?"

"I want to know about Sirius. Is it true? Has he died?" Her voice held a hint of urgency and hope in it. She had known the man from Hogwarts. "You know we were close at the school, before I had to leave."

"I am afraid so." He watched her shoulders sag, and wished that he had some better news for her. "However, it seems he has fallen through a strange artefact." Her head jerked up.

"Artefact? What artefact?" Her voice sounded urgent, as if she knew what he was talking about, but wanting his confirmation.

"The wizards to not tell us goblins their business, you know this. I am afraid I do not know. But...I am sure his godson Harry Potter will know." Her eyes widened.

"Potter? Godson? You mean James and Lily married?" At his nod she gave only the smallest of gasps. "But, are they not alive?" He shook his head and her gloved hands moved to cover her mouth.

"You were unaware of this?" At her nod he proceeded to fill her in. Tears fell from her eyes as she listened to the tale. "I have the will of the couple here." He picked it up. "The old fool wanted it kept hidden and for good reason. He has put that boy into a home where he was not even supposed to go. He was supposed to live with either Sirius or yourself- if you were to return- or at the very least Remus Lupin."

Serenity looked livid. "Their son was sent to that awful sister of Lily's? How dare he?" Her eyes flashed in anger. "I will not allow such a thing to continue. Runehook, I want you to send a letter to Harry immediately. I will be picking him up first thing in the morning, and I would like to see those people try and stop me from doing it! Since Sirius is dead and Remus cannot look after him what with these idiot laws, I shall carry out my dear friends' last wish. I presume I was made godmother?" At his nod, she gave a decisive one of her own. "Its time everyone learnt that Serenity Moon is not a useless little girl as everyone seems to think!"

Runehook was already having the letter written out. It wasn't long before it was sealed off and sent by one of their owls direct to Mr Harry Potter. Serenity was not going to allow Lily's child to suffer any longer.

"I think I shall also pay a visit to this artefact at the ministry. I think I know what it is, and if I am right I will be able to return Sirius to us."

Runehook nodded in agreement before he paused. The elderly goblin looked at the woman. "What of you mate? Shall you also inform him of your arrival?" She paused and looked at him with a stricken look.

"He cannot know I am here yet. I am sure he already felt my arrival. But it has been years since we last lay eyes on each other." Her eyes dimmed in memory. "How can I know he still cares for me as I care for him?"

Runehook had the distinct feeling that there was more to this story than she was telling. However, he was not about to pry in her love life, after all, there was many things about the woman that no person knew. Or goblin for that matter. He truly wondered if anyone knew the whole truth about Serenity Moon. She was an enigma, a mystery that anyone would die to solve. She held power, of that he was certain, a power so great that it would give the Dark Lord power beyond his wildest dreams. He only hoped nothing would come to pass like that he feared.

Serenity was thinking. Could she seek her mate? The one she had waited for so long to see? She had dreamt of seeing him again, holding him, breathing in his scent. She longed to bathe in him, and rekindle the love that they had had for one another. She wanted to be with him again. She sighed, and mentally shook her head. She would sort that out when it came to it, until then she would take care of the matters at hand.

"Has the letter been sent to the boy?" She asked almost silently. At his nod she stood. "In that case, I shall take my leave Runehook." She gestured for him to remain sitting. "Please send word to my house elf- tell her that her mistress has returned and to make sure that one of the guest rooms is to be made up." She pulled the hood back up so that it covered her face. "It was good to see you again old friend, I will visit once again."

"I am glad to have seen you as well Serenity, please, contact us if you have any need of our services once again." He bowed his head to her and the large doors opened. She left swiftly.

She had much to be done, in a short space of time.

I know it's rather short but I promise a longer chapter next time Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, new chapter. Slightly longer than the last and probably not as good but I present it to you anyway. Please leave a review when you finish but no flames! Hope you all have a good day/afternoon/evening!

_Chapter Two_

Privet Drive is exactly what an ordinary street should look like, full of very proper houses in neat rows complete with matching gardens with neatly trimmed grass and neatly arranged flowerbeds. Number 4 Privet Drive looked just as normal and unexciting as every other house surrounding it, with a well kept garden and a nice big car ("Brand new, best on the market"). This house looked rather normal but it held a very un-normal secret. A secret that the Dursley family tried very hard to keep swept under the rug.

In the last chapter my dear reader you came across the young woman named Serenity- but perhaps her proper introduction should be held off for now? For now, let us turn our attentions to our next main character. He is well known to all of you I am sure? (If not why are you here?)

His name is Harry Potter.

Harry grew up in a very different way to his slightly older, and far more spoiled cousin- but then, I'm sure you are well aware of that aren't you?- because the first ten years of his life was spent being locked in a cupboard and being subjected to 'Harry hunts' conducted and enforced by 'Dudders'. He had never known his parents and the subject had always been strictly taboo, but when he had taken his first baby steps into his 11th year of life, he found a world of magic and wonder- and no end of tales about his parents.

Harry, being a modest boy who had had very little in his life thrived at his new school, had new friends and even had a school enemy who he took great pleasure in being able to get one up over him. Of course it wouldn't be school if he didn't have his favourite professors (Lupin and Hagrid of _course_) and his least favourite (Snape ("Greasy git")).

But to cut a very long story rather short as we all know what happened over the next few years. There was much joy and much heartbreak for young Harry. He had come into this wonderful new world only to be thrown headfirst into a war that could destroy everything he held dear to him. He had taken it in his stride to start with as in the beginning it had started off rather small, doing rather well for a child, but as it grew bigger he found it was suddenly a lot more _real_. People were dieing- old, young, human, non human, muggle and magical. There was no prejudice here. Anyone who got in the way was disposed of. And eventually…..Harry lost another parent. He lost Sirius Black. His godfather. The one person who could have given him a proper home.

And this brings us back to Harry Potter now. Lying there on his bed in his small room that he had been 'given', tossing and turning as memories haunted his dreams, images flying past his mind's eye.

"No! Sirius!" With a jolt Harry's eyes sprang open and he had to rub his eyes furiously to stop the tears that wanted to fall oh so badly. He wouldn't allow himself to cry now. He needed to be strong and crying would only give old Voldy what he wanted- a terrified almost 16 year old who suddenly felt oh so alone in this very large world.

Tossing his arm to the side, he fumbled blindly for his glasses, eventually finding them atop one of his school books. Pushing them on, he made a mental note to get them fixed as soon as he could do magic again, and rand his fingers through his sweat drenched hair causing it to stick in all directions more than usual.

Harry was by no means attractive. In fact he was far too thin and small for a boy of his age- of course being stuck in a cupboard hadn't helped matters really. He was slightly tanned from being forced to weed the garden a few days previous- until the weather decided to reflect his moon anyway. Storms and plenty of rain were predicted for the next few days. Perfect.

The only good thing, Harry had considered on more than one occasion, was his eyes. The green orbs were the only thing he knew were from his mother and because of that he liked that part of him the best. Although, he thought privately, being lean did have its advantages- like when he was on his broom for instance.

As he swung his legs over the edge of the bed his train of morbid thoughts was broken by a tapping at the window. Looking over he was surprised to see a very soggy and unhappy owl sitting on his window sill looking like he had seen far better days. Hurrying over, Harry had the window open just enough to allow him in before he closed it. "May as well let you have a treat," He told the bird as he searched for one of the owl treats that he knew were around somewhere. Finding them beneath a sock, he turned to the owl and gave it a couple. Looking at the leg stuck out at him, he relieved the poor thing of its burden and opened the window for it.

He watched it fly away before he shut the window, Hedwig hooting softly at the cold that was seeping through. Moving to his only friend he lightly preened her feathers with his fingers as he looked down at the letter in his hand. Turning it over he looked at the seal in some interest. "Gringotts?" He moved to the bed and tore it open and pulled the letter out.

_Dear Mister Harry Potter,_

_I am writing to inform you of several things that should have been brought to your attention by one Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as per request of your deceased parents Mr James Potter and Mrs Lilly Potter._

_It has come to our attention that you have not been informed of your parents will and so please find enclosed one copy of the Potter will and one copy of the Black will- the latter being from one Sirius Black written at the time of his imprisonment in Azkaban. (If you feel the need for any assistance with understanding these please send one owl in advance for an appointment.)_

Harry took the time to skim the two wills before he continued the letter. He gaped as he realised just how much he had inherited from his parents and Sirius. He had always known that the Potter's had been relatively well off and that the Black family was old as well…but he had never really stopped and thought about money before. After all, he had never had any before so any was a miracle in his opinion. After his initial shock, a grin broke over his face as he thought about how he could move out, before it dropped again as he thought about Sirius and how he had died. It wasn't fair! He should be here to and the two of them could have had a home! It dropped even further as he continued his parents will. He had a godmother as well? Why had this never been mentioned to him? Why? Better yet, why had Remus and Sirius never mention her? And……why the hell had he been sent here when he could have lived with her or with Remus and Sirius? He gave a low growl as he realised just how much Dumbledore had ruined his life.

He could have avoided his mistreatment for all these years! He could have had a happy childhood, one where magic was everyday life and perfectly acceptable. He could have lived with people who had known his parents and who would have told him stories, cared and loved him! He bit his lip at the revelation. Why had he been left here then if Dumbledore had known about this?

He went back to the letter with a renewed vigour, desperate to find some clues to this mystery.

_A Miss Serenity Moon came to me only this evening- she is the one mentioned as Godmother in the Potter will. Having found out that you had been denied your inheritance she has decided to appeal for guardianship. She will be picking you up early in the morning so I do advise you are packed and ready to go._

_We apologise that this has been kept from you for so long. It has only come to our attention recently. Please be reassured that a full investigation will be held immediately concerning what has happened._

_Yours,_

_Runehook_

_(Head Goblin of London Branch)_

No one had known? Harry looked thunderous. How could no one have known that he wasn't supposed to be here?! How could this woman just turn up and not know about him being stuck here? With a barely suppressed yell, he scrunched the parchment up and threw it against the wall causing Hedwig to hoot indignantly.

Looking around him, he took in the mess of his room and sighed. What had he got to lose? Moving he began to hurl things into his trunk not bothering to pack properly before he got dressed and sat on his bed, arms folded and an angry look still plastered over his young face.

He would get his answers one way or another and he would start with this Serenity Moon.

**Elsewhere**

Meanwhile, Miss Moon had been in the Ministry taking her time as she made her way down to the department of mysteries. She hummed to herself as she stood in the lift heading to the level which held the object she desired to see above all things else. With a soft ping the door opened and she stepped out- along with several of the memo planes that whizzed off down the corridor.

Turning her head left and then right she wandered down the corridor towards the large and imposing door. Stopping before it she reached up and pulled the hood down so she could still properly and then pressed her hand against it, before pulling away as it clicked open. Not really knowing where the hell she was going, she merely allowed her feet to carry her along as she walked deeper into the dark torch lit chambers.

She didn't know how long she had been down there for before she had finally found what she had been looking for- 'looking' was of course the loosest term for what she had been doing.

Silvery blue eyes widened as she looked at the archway in slight horror. "Sirius what kind of fool are you?" She asked to the air as if expecting him to answer. "Now how am I supposed to get you back?" She pressed her hand against the arch feeling the strange cold material beneath her fingertips. There was a lot to do and so little time. She bit her lip as she turned worried eyes to the gap, pulling her hand away slowly.

She always ran out of time, which would have been humorous in any other situation, but most certainly not in this one considering the longer he was left there, the harder it would be to find his conscious amongst all of the others that had been sucked in there. Such a thing shouldn't exist but it did- oh it did. It existed on many worlds, each one different but each one falling to the same thing. She would need to get in there herself if she had any hope of getting him back. She gave a snort of contempt. Of course fate was never going to make this east for her- why not make things so difficult that she simply accepted she had no control over anything? Ah, she thought with a smile, I'm much too stubborn for that to work.

With a smirk, she turned around and began to leave the room, "Soon Sirius, I'll bring you back to your family." She promised softly, "I won't leave you again." This one was a promise to herself. She wouldn't leave them again, not like she had had to all those years ago.

She did not look back as she closed the door to the room, shutting the vale from view once again as she made her way back out of the Department of Mysteries.

It didn't take long to find her way back to the surface and she blinked as she realised she had only been underground for a few hours. Had it really been so long? She could have sworn that it had been much longer than that but then again, she was hardly going to complain about it. She could pick up Harry earlier than planned which she considered a good thing all things considering.

Finding a dark and secluded alley, she apparated away from London with a soft crack. Destination: Surrey.

**End Chapter**

Well, this will probably look real short when it gets posted but it looks longer on Word lol! I hope to get a somewhat longer chapter out soon so I hope this keeps your interest whilst you wait. Personally I'm not perfectly happy with the way it turned out but then again, it's better than what could have been! Hoping the next chapter is more interesting and here's hoping you guys like this one :) Please leave a review!

Oh, also, when I first started this I was going to do a conventional pairing of either Harry/Mione or even Harry/Gin but I've decided that's far too boring and predictable.

So….shall I have him paired with a lesser used character or should he be with a guy? Let me know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the third chapter- please read, enjoy and review! Flames are unwelcome but constructive criticism is always a good thing to help me improve.

Disclaimer- I don't own them

Chapter Three

It was still raining when Serenity appeared in one of the small alleys of Privet Drive, causing her to shiver in slight distaste and because of the slight chill that was settling over her skin. Having forgone the usual robes in favour of some more muggle clothing she was starting to wish she had at least brought a brolly with her! Instead of the midnight blue robes she had been wearing, she was now in a pair of black flared jeans, a plain white t-shirt with a casual black jacket over the top- hardly the kind of things most muggles wore but then again she was hardly your average person on the street.

Stepping out of the small alley running between the two houses, she turned left and made her way towards number 4, swinging her sopping braid over her shoulder to keep it out of the way as she walked. Looking around she wrinkled her nose at the perfect lawns and the big cars. She would never understand why muggles were so particular. Everything had to be perfect and anything that didn't fall into their views was classed as alien and was therefore wrong. No wonder there had been so many witch burnings back in the day! (The very thought caused a fierce shudder to run through her)

Finally she reached her destination and looked up at the house with her head tilted slightly to the side. It looked normal enough but this was where Lily's _awful_ sister lived along with that fat husband of hers. Serenity had never known if the two had reproduced but she began to hope that if they did she didn't meet them- the parents would be bad enough but the offspring! It was hardly worth thinking over! With casual disregard of those thoughts she walked up to the door and hammered on it with her right hand, not caring in the least it was 9am on a Saturday morning.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were in the sitting room when the hammering started and their precious Dudder's was sent to see who it was since Harry was still in his room pretending not to exist, just the way they liked him.

Dudley opened the door to come face to face with a woman who looked around 21 years of age and who was currently soaked through to the bone and starting to shiver slightly.

"Well?" She demanded, "You going to let me in or not?" She didn't bother with waiting for an answer as she pushed her way into the hall and, taking her wand out from the holster attacked to her arm, drying herself with a quick charm. "Its bloody freezing out there- how you British manage it is beyond me…although…" She peered out of the still open door, "The rain back home could be this in rainy season." She shut the door before looking at the boy- only to find he had waddled back into the living room as fast as he could.

"Its one of them!" Came his shriek, "One of the freaks!"

"Well…how rude," Serenity huffed to herself at being called a freak before she looked around her only to be drawn into the green eyed gaze of a thin looking boy on the stairs, "Lilly..." She breathed, "You have her eyes." Came the obvious fact before a small smile broke over her lips, "So you're Harry."

Harry had come downstairs when he had heard the woman's voice floating through the door and had come to investigate- even more so at Dudley's voice saying that one of the 'freaks' was standing in the hallway. And so, he had made his way half way down the stairs when she had looked directly at him and by the look on her face she had not been expecting him to look quite like this.

"I'm Harry," He confirmed with a small nod, not being able to hide his hurt and confusion.

She gave a small, grim smile at him before she turned to look at the Dursley's- well, Vernon anyway since he took up most of the hallway. She gave a small growl as she looked at them. "You," She hissed as she took a step towards them, "You better start praying to whatever God you pray to that Harry tells me good things about you." Her eyes held a silent promise however that only Vernon caught, although Harry saw the barely noticeable shudder run through him.

Rena turned and made her way to the stairs and started to shoo Harry up them, "Come on, we can have a chat before we leave." Harry had no choice but to lead the way to his room where she stopped to look at the door, a frown marring her lips as she looked at the lock- a frown he couldn't help but feel like it shouldn't be there. "I may have to hurt them." She announced as she followed him into the room only to stop still and look around.

Harry's room was obviously the smallest room in the house and whilst he could open the window she could see the tell tale signs of what must have been bars. His room was messy although she gathered it would be- after all, most teenagers tried to avoid being clean most of the time- but there was still so little! There was a bed, a wardrobe and a desk. There was barely anything else in here and as she turned around she noticed the trunk and then the owl still in her cage.

"Oh you poor thing!" She bee lined for the cage and did a quick opening charm and letting the bird out. "You had better open the window, I think she'll find my place easily enough and Mitzy will give her a good meal when she arrives- she looks like she needs the exercise and food." Harry obeyed and after giving him an affectionate nip, Hedwig was flying out of the window and into the heavy rain.

At her look, Harry looked to the side slightly, "Uncle Vernon wouldn't let her out. He said he didn't want me to communicate with the others. He doesn't like magic."

"Well, he's a vile little fat muggle who has no idea what he has done," she told him as she sat down on the rather lumpy bed, "How on _earth _do you sleep on this?" She grimaced before fixing her eyes on him, "I suppose you have some questions?" She could see him practically brewing them in his head.

Harry started to pace in front of her as he tried to think of what to ask first. "Who are you? The letter said you're my godmother but no one has ever mentioned you! Where have you been? Why haven't you come for me before? How could you let them keep me here?!"

Her gaze turned sorrowful as she watched him, "I'm sorry," She whispered as she finally turned her eyes to the floor, "I didn't even know." As he looked at her he thought he saw what he would call an aura of sadness and defeat around her.

"How could you not know?" He bit out, anger evident.

"I didn't even know they died!" She looked at him and he flinched at the anger in her eyes- but it was not directed at him, "That old fool made me leave! He took away everything I loved and made me leave the country all for some big plan of his!" She stood suddenly and this time she was the one pacing around the small room like a caged lioness.

"How could I have known? I was in the middle of Japan! The war hadn't reached out there at the time! I was in a dead zone away from everyone and everything I knew!" She looked at Harry and she couldn't help but allow the tears to well up, "I lost my entire family because of that headmaster."

"Who did you lose?" Harry suddenly found himself looking at someone who knew how he felt after losing Sirius. She knew what it was like to have someone ripped away and suddenly he felt like he could trust her.

"My child," Came her agonised whisper, "He was ripped from my arms the moment he was born and taken away for 'the greater good'," She said it with a venom in her voice, "I was told to leave, to carry out a mission in Tokyo and then I would get him back….how was I to know he would lie?" And then, she gave a low choked sob before she sank to the floor.

"Oh Lilly….I promised I would look after you and look what happened! I couldn't even look after my own child, my husband!" She looked at Harry, her eyes burning in determination, "But I'll be damned to all of the hells if I fail you Harry Potter. I promised your mother I would look after you if I could and I won't allow anyone to get in the way of that promise. I may not have known that they had died, and I may not have known other things but I won't let that stop me."

Harry fell to his knees in front of her, "I lost Sirius," Came his choked sob as he looked at her, "He fell….Bellatrix Lestrange killed him!" As his vision clouded in tears he felt strong arms wrap around him and hold him close as he finally started to cry for his loss. He didn't feel any better but he was glad that someone cared enough to let him mourn without asking if he was ok- his friends hadn't even bothered to write, probably thinking that he wanted to be alone, although, Luna and Neville had both sent notes to him so he figured they at least cared about his feelings.

"I can bring him back," He jerked away from her at that and looked at her in both shock and in denial, "I can bring him back to you Harry."

"No you can't," He shook his head, "You can't bring back the dead."

"He isn't dead Harry; he's alive just a bit lost." She gave him a watery smile, "Just because everyone else told you he's dead doesn't mean it's true. Will you trust me?" She asked suddenly quite shy, "I don't have much experience…but I'm going to try. I'll bring Sirius back to you and I'll find my son- he'll be your age now I guess." At his look she laughed, "I'm a lot older than I look, but, will you trust me?"

Harry continued to stare at her. She could bring Sirius back? Numbly he nodded before a grin cracked over his lips for the first time in what felt like years. He would finally have a family! He laughed suddenly in complete happiness and she joined with him before she stood, pulling him up.

"Now," She looked over him, "I'm not having any nephew of mine dressed like that! First things first, tomorrow we are going shopping for a whole new look and then perhaps we can see about getting rid of those hideous glasses!" She got her wand out and with a swift flick all of his things were neatly packed in the trunk before it was shrunk down to fit in her pocket. "And," she turned to him with a brilliant smile that he couldn't help but return, "You can call me Rena- Serenity makes me feel so old."

Harry was wise enough to not comment on that one as he started to follow her down the stairs where the Dursley's were still packed into the hallway. At the sight of them Harry shuddered slightly before moving in slightly closer to Rena who automatically noticed.

As they came to the bottom of the staircase she moved right into Vernon's face, her eyes narrow and angry. "When they come asking for Harry you'll tell that old fool that if he _really_ thinks he can get away with everything he has been doing he is sorely mistaken. Tell him Serenity is back and this time there is no way he can hide from me- he will pay for what he has done to my life and Harry's," She pressed in closed, "Understood?" She hissed and then pulled back as they nodded.

Turning on her heal she moved to the door, flinging it open before pulling Harry outside, "What about the order members?" He asked as he followed her- for someone with short legs she certainly moved quickly. They were also very wet now that they had come outside into the pouring rain.

"Don't worry," She flashed him a smile, "They haven't seen us- as far as they are concerned I'm a mother picking up her son who was staying with that fat pig they call a son." She grinned, "Moody isn't on duty so it's easy to make a simple illusion like this." She gave a wink at his slightly dumbfounded look.

As they made their way down the street Harry suddenly had a thought, "Rena?"

"Hm?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye as they walked towards the park.

"You said your son would be my age right?" At her nod he continued, "Well would he have gone to Hogwarts?"

"Of course he would have done! And he would have gone into the same house as me and his father."

"What house?"

"Slytherin of course- best house there is there! Apart from that idiotic stereotyping that everyone gives to its members. I mean really, dark witches and wizards! Do I look dark to you?" She gave a snort as she finally stopped and turned to him, "Why do you ask?" At his look she gave a sheepish grin, "You would have been a Gryffindor right? Same as your parents to." She ruffled his hair causing him to give an indignant 'oi!'

"Well…the hat wanted me in Slytherin first but that's not the point," at her raised eyebrow he shrugged, "Long story. But….what's his name?"

"His name?" Rena paused as she looked at him, wrapping her arms around so they could apperate away. "His name was Draco."

As they disappeared Harry's voice echoed across the empty street, "YOUR KIDDING ME?!"

**End chapter**

And yet another chapter yay! Let me know what you think! Reviews are fuel so keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so an update for all those who actually left me a review- you guys make my day when I get to work and see new reviews when I quickly check me emails! As for the pairings I won't give Rena's away but for Harry I can't decide between the following:

Harry/Blaise (male)

Harry/Luna

If you guys could help me out I would be ever so grateful! As for Rena…well….lets just say you won't need to wait long to find hers out!

Disclaimer: as always I own nothing.

Chapter Four

Harry shook his head as they finally landed, and as he slowly regained his bearings he looked around the new environment carefully, almost expecting something to go horrible wrong with this new found freedom he had suddenly gained.

Rena watched him with amusement as he took in the large front hall with something akin to awe- of course it was nothing on Hogwarts or any other large home but it was much bigger than the Dursley's home had been and there was more than enough room for the two of them here. In all truth Rena hadn't been here in years since she had been forced to Japan but that didn't concern her- Mitzy had been able to take care of all of the housework and the day to day running of the place.

"You like it?" She asked and he slowly turned to look at her, nodding as he did so.

"Its big," He commented, "You live here alone?"

"Not really," At his questioning look she gave a small, sad smile before she led him through on of the doors to the side and into the large sitting room. It was modestly decorated in crème and a rich chocolate brown- nothing at all what he expected the sitting room of an ex- Slytherin student to have. As she settled down into the large sofa, he sank down into the armchair that was positioned across the coffee table opposite her. "I would have lived here with Draco and my mate had things been different, but obviously nothing turned out the way I had hoped it would." She gave a soft sigh and took out his trunk from her pocket before she returned it to its original size.

A hooting interrupted his next question and they both turned to look at the owl that came swooping in, heading directly for the boy before slowing and taking a perch on his shoulder.

"Hedwig!" A smile came over his lips as she nipped his fingers as he reached up to slowly run his fingers through her white feathers. She looked a lot cleaner and happier here and he really couldn't blame her. "You're alright." Came the sigh of relief.

"Mitzy took good care of her," Rena commented and before he could ask who Mitzy was a small crack signalled the arrival of another.

Looking at the house elf Harry noticed a few things at once. For one thing the elf didn't seem to cower in front of her mistress as many seemed to do, and instead of a raggedy old pillow case or tea towel she was dressed in a smart green tunic with a silver cord around her waist. Harry _knew _there had to have been something Slytherin in this house and this simply proved it. He looked questioningly at the crescent moon insignia on the green tunic but stopped himself from asking about it figuring it wasn't his place.

"Oh the mistress is back!" Squeaked the female as she bowed at the waist to the woman, "Mitzy was told of your arrival and was informed of your guest. Mitzy has prepared the main guest room and if you wish it, Mitzy will prepare brunch?"

"Thank you Mitzy, could you take Harry's trunk and put it in his room for me?" The elf simply snapped her fingers and the trunk vanished, "And some tea would be most appreciated, thank you Mitzy." The elf nodded before disappearing with a small pop.

"Mitzy has been in my family for a while Harry," Rena said softly as a tea service appeared on the table. She calmly reached for it and poured two cups before handing one to the boy who took it slowly, "She is a good elf and a good friend- she won't tell anyone you're here." Not unless Harry wanted to tell anyone anyway.

"Her tunic had a moon o it, is that your family crest?" He asked as he sipped his tea after putting milk and three sugars into it.

"Yes, but its more than a crest for my family, it's a part of our lives." She frowned as if trying to find out the best way of putting it into words, "It is difficult to explain, especially when there is so much to tell." She shook her head, "Perhaps we can cover that another time?" At his nod she smiled and sipped her tea.

"Rena…you said Draco was your son right?" She looked at him, and he noticed the gleam in her eyes- the obvious eagerness to know something about the boy she had never known. "Does that mean…are you married to Lucius Malfoy?"

Rena choked on her drink and had to put her tea down as she struggled to breath. Harry jumped up in horror as he struggled to think of what to do but she simply waved him off as she composed herself.

"Malfoy?" She repeated and he nodded. "Malfoy? My son is a Malfoy?!" She looked absolutely livid and if Harry didn't know any better he would think she was mentally planning the headmaster's death in very, very graphic detail and he shuddered slightly. "That _bastard_." He looked at her with wide eyes.

Her eyes were narrow and burning with hatred, her fists clenched so tightly that she almost drew blood. "He ripped him from me and gave him to that man?" Her lips twisted into a hateful scowl. "My son raised by that evil, cruel man…." She trailed off as she slumped slightly, "I only hope he isn't the same as him." She watched as Harry averted his gaze and she gave a sigh, her whole persona slumping slightly.

"I'm sorry…" Harry started before stopping himself not really knowing what to say to her.

"It's not your fault Harry," She gave a sad smile; "I only hope that when he finds out the truth he won't hate me for it." Like she had hated herself for all of these years for allowing it to even happen in the first place, "Anyway, how about we get you settled into your room and then you can explore the place since it's your home for as long as you want to stay here for." She gave smile and pushed herself up from her seat.

Harry followed her lead as she left the room and made her way up the staircase.

"This was built oh I don't know…a few hundred years ago I'm sure," Rena stated as she led the way up the first flight. "It's been in the family for generations but I'm the last true 'Moon' around now. It consists of the basement level, the ground floor and then another three floors on top- but the last floor isn't used any more since they are mostly just guest rooms and since the place has stood empty for such a long time they are obviously disused."

He took this in as he followed her, looking around in wonder. The place had a slightly homey feel to it although he didn't doubt that some of the rooms held some nasty surprises. This was soon confirmed by the woman as they walked down one of the halls.

"My family have been in Slytherin or Ravenclaw for years so some of these rooms are heavily warded against intruders- only those with family blood can get in them, but I wouldn't worry," She gave a small smirk, "A while ago my mother went through every room and disabled the spells for most of them, the rest are magically locked so you won't stumble into any nasty surprises." He visibly relaxed in relief.

They soon stopped at a large oak door and she opened it, allowing the boy to step into his new room. "It isn't much I'm afraid." She commented as she followed him inside, leaving the door open for now.

Harry simply turned to look at her, disbelief clear in his eyes, "Not much? This room is huge!" He turned to look again. The room itself was plain and done simply in white and a dark green. There was a large four poster bed against the far wall and two doors led off to somewhere else.

"Bathroom through there," Rena pointed to the first door, "Wardrobe through that one." She pointed at the second and laughed at his look when he opened the door to reveal the large walk in room. It was empty at the moment but he didn't need to guess that it would soon be filled with new items once she took him on the promised shopping trip.

"Thank you," He breathed as he turned to look at her. She simply smiled as he moved to Hedwig where she was currently perched proudly on a new stand in the centre of the room.

Rena watched as Harry inspected the fire place which he suspected of being connected to the flu network- and not legally either by his godmother's smirk- and then at the desk that was obviously an antique.

"It's not much at the moment Harry, but I am glad you like it." Rena was very glad he liked it, having had no idea how he would really take to the whole situation, "Tomorrow when we go shopping we can have a look at furniture and paint if you like? That way you can make it more yours."

She was surprised by the sudden hug she was given and she awkwardly put her arms around the boy returning it.

"Thanks," He repeated as he tried to hold the tears back. He soon pulled away and gave a sheepish grin.

"No worries," She ruffled his hair before making her way out of the room, "You unpack and then explore- I'll send Mitzy for you when its time to eat." She gave another smile and shut the door behind her leaving the boy to it.

Harry stared at the wooden door before looking back at his room. _His room_. A smile broke over his lips as he looked around. He had never really had a room that was simply his before. At school he shared a dorm and at the Dursley's he had simply been shoved in with the junk as soon as his uncle had been threatened by the order.

His smile disappeared as he sank onto the green sheets of the bed. He was glad Rena had found him, but he couldn't help but think how long it would be before she to vanished from his life. Sirius had gone and although she had told him she would bring him back. Harry couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe she had been making it up to make him feel better. He frowned as he thought about that- Rena had been nothing but kind to him and he was already starting to doubt her.

As his thoughts wondered he thought about what the reaction of the order was going to be like once they realised he was gone and he couldn't help but grin at the thought- although he did wish he had at least insisted of telling Remus. He would ask her about that when he saw her later- surely she wouldn't mind? After all, he reasoned, she had known his parents and had been friends with them so surely she had been a friend of Remus' as well?

He thought over the new information about Draco. To find out that his school enemy was the son of his godmother was slightly disconcerting. In fact, he thought as he stood to start unpacking his trunk, it was downright scary. Draco and Harry had never been friends and he wondered what the blonde would think when he found out the truth. Harry paused. Did Draco even know that his parents weren't his parents? Harry frowned at the thought and suddenly realised he was feeling sorry for the boy who tried to make his life miserable. There was no point feeling like that he told himself, Draco would find out eventually and if he really wanted to, Harry would be a friend- if not because Harry would like to have another friend, but because he felt that it would make Rena happy if it happened.

Speaking of friends….he looked down into his trunk with a blank look. Ron and Hermione had not written to him- no doubt under orders to leave him be. He growled in anger. What kind of friends would simply forget about him? At least Neville and Luna had sent brief notes- he understood that they couldn't be more detailed but still, it was the thought that really counted and they had obviously cared enough to let him know that they were there if he needed to talk.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Harry continued to unpack before he left his room. He wanted to look around before lunch and he could always content himself with thinking about the reactions from the orders members once they found out.

_Scenechange_

The warning alarms had activated not fifteen minutes after Rena and Harry had left the area and if anyone had looked outside they would have seen several people running towards number 4, thin wooden sticks drawn- in fact, they would have been horrified at the sheer strangeness of it, especially in their prefect neighbourhood.

Vernon Dursley was not impressed when he found his door flying open and several of the freaks to burst into his home once again. "HOW DARE-" He was cut off as the oldest of the group stepped in front of him.

Dumbledore watched as Remus and Tonks ran up the stairs to where Harry should be before he turned to the muggles, "What happened? Where is Harry?" He asked before he was interrupted by Tonks all but falling down the staircase.

"He's gone! Everything is gone- his trunk, wand and even the owl!" She announced as she picked herself up. Remus had stayed upstairs only a little longer to look at the room. He had seen the locks on the door, had seen how small and cramped the room was and he felt a spark of anger light within himself towards the old man downstairs- he had not known that Harry had had to stay in a room like this! If he had known how bad it had been- he stopped himself from going to far with that thought. Remus wouldn't have been able to do very much. Not with him being a werewolf anyway.

Dumbledore turned to the couple sitting on the sofa and his eyes saddened slightly, "What happened?" He repeated.

"Now you see here! Vernon was on his feet and practically spitting in anger, his face a rather interesting shade of purple, "I will not have you people barging into my house like this again!" The members who were there looked around at each other- 'again'? Who else had been here then? "And I will not tolerate it any longer! When we took that _boy_ in we wanted nothing to do with your filthy world and look what's happening! You freaks running through my home as if you owned the place!"

"Who else has been here?" Remus broke in, trying to keep his tone calm but inside he was all for pulling the man apart slowly for the way he was speaking about Harry and the rest of them. His nose twitched slightly and he could have sworn he could smell a scent so familiar yet so unknown to him, and he wanted to find out whose it was.

"She did didn't she?" Petunia bit out as she looked up, hate evident in her eyes, "That friend of Lily's- that Moon girl." The way she said the name made it evident she strongly hated the woman as much as she did her own sister.

Remus stood there looking like he had seen a ghost. "Serenity?" He asked and at her snort and nod he looked at the headmaster before looking at Snape who looked just as shocked as he was. Why Snape had come as well was beyond the wolf but now something told him it was not going to be a good day for anyone.

Snape and Remus were not the only ones who looked shocked at the news. Dumbledore has paled somewhat and his eyes lost the twinkle they usually had. "What did she say?"

"She said that you won't get away with it anymore," Dudley spoke up from where he had been pressed against his mother's side, "She said you would pay."

Snape suddenly turned and left the house, robes billowing behind him and Remus followed trying to put as much distance as he could between the old fool and himself.

"Snape!" He hurried after the man and then stopped dead at the look in the man's eyes.

"She's back Lupin," The words were softer than they should have been. "Do you remember that day?"

Remus did, how could he forget the day Serenity's child had been ripped from her arms? He closed his eyes as he tried to block out the screams of both mother and child at the separation and the angry yells of the father. "How could anyone forget?" He whispered, and suddenly, as he opened his eyes, the two men had a silent understanding- they would help the woman get what she wanted.

There was no way in hell Rena would forgive the man who had ruined her life so completely, and the two men would allow her to get her revenge- after all, Remus thought, what else were friends for?

"Draco knows," Severus Snape looked slightly lost, "I told him when he was old enough to understand but he's still angry at us. Angry that we could let it happen but I can't blame him."

"You can't blame yourself for it either," Remus stated. He looked around them and winced slightly. They were dressed like they would usually but they were in the middle of a very muggle street. "We need to go." He said simply.

Severus looked at the man coldly. "I don't blame myself- I blame that old fool. He ruined my family, and I lost her for it. At least I could see my son!" He turned on his heel and disappeared with a loud crack.

Remus stared at the spot the man had been a moment ago before he shook his head, looking back at the house they had left. "You're a fool Albus….and now it is going to cost you everything." He shook his head sadly and he to left the street. He had to make sure the other man didn't hurt anyone and then he had to help him find the woman who had brought the different people together.

The rest of the order had left the house in various states of confusion and shock. Those who knew the mentioned woman were shocked that she had returned- she had all but vanished from their minds and those who did not know her were confused at the reaction the others had had when the name was mentioned.

Dumbledore stood in his office, pacing slightly as he turned everything over in his mind. Everything was starting to unravel at the seams! His well laid plans were starting to come apart and all because that stupid girl had decided to grow a backbone and return to England! He had hoped that she would have stayed in Japan- he hadn't expected her to come back like this! He had sent her there with promises of seeing her son and husband again. Blatant lies yes but Albus had wanted her out of the way and had even given her a potion to turn her back into a teenager to make sure she did not return.

Oh Albus Dumbledore had _no _idea of what he had caused by doing such things. Serenity Moon had been powerful before but by making her a teenager once more and sending her there, he had unknowingly allowed fate to take over her life and she had grown stronger than he had ever thought possible. And once he found out he would regret the day he ever did this to her.

The old man was not the only one thinking over the woman that day. As Harry got to know his new guardian, two others were in their own private chambers thinking over her.

Remus thought of the girl he had known in school. She had been such a cheerful girl, but she had always had that cunning and that slight darkness in her eyes that had made her the Slytherin princess she had turned out to be, but even with that she had always been so good and pure even against all of the odds. She had brought Severus into their group of friends after she had met Lily. Remus had watched as she and Snape had gotten closer and had watched as they had eventually admitted their feelings to one another. He knew that Rena had disliked James severely but she had held her tongue because she was happy that Lily was happy and Lily had been happy that Rena was happy. School had been an interesting experience but it was when they had all left that everything had started to fall apart and now, now this was happening and Remus couldn't even bring himself to care for the old man.

Severus was sitting in his rooms, a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand as he took a swig from the bottle, wincing as the liquid burned his throat.

"Serenity," He murmured as he closed his eyes, bringing up her image. He remembered every moment he had been with her so vividly and he cried as he remembered the day that everything had been ripped apart. He remembered her screams and sobs as Draco was pulled from her, he choked at the memory. "Merlin Rena, forgive me…"

Rena herself sat in her room. Night had come now and the stars tinkled merrily in the sky. She scowled up at the moon, her eyes narrowed slightly. "This is your fault," she said simply as she looked up at it, "If you had just let me come home when I had asked this would never have gotten so bad." She sighed as she looked at the drink in her hands. She had the feeling she wasn't the only one with a stiff drink tonight and a small smile passed over her lips.

She jerked up as whispered words seemed to play over the wind, _'Merlin Rena, forgive me...'_ She instantly knew who it was even though the words were just that- there was no true voice behind them.

"Always love," She whispered back, pressing her forehead against the glass, "It was never your fault." A tear rolled down her cheek, "Never." She repeated.

She had the feeling that the summer and the school year were going to be the longest of her life.

_End_

Wow I'm on a roll today! Two updates for two stories in one day! And two longies as well! I'm impressed with myself lol. Anyway, let me know what you think and please leave me some reviews as they make me smile at work when I read them!


	5. Chapter 5

And another update! Please R&R it makes me happy to see the reviews I get, when I get them at least and it really does cheer me up at work when I manage to sneak a look at my account!

Please vote for Harry's coupling: Harry/Blaise or Harry/Luna or if you have any other interesting suggestions I am more than willing to take them on board but no pairings that are over used!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Five

_It was raining that day. It had been throwing it down since early morning but Serenity and Severus did not care, in fact they were far more concerned with the contractions of Rena. Her water had broken that morning and they were already nearing lunch, and she was more than willing to get the child our right now! _

_She gave a small cry as she held her husband's hand, her eyes squeezing shut as she was told once more to push, "I am pushing! What does it look like I'm doing?!" She had never been one for pain and Sev winced slightly as she gripped his hand harder._

_Five minutes later, and a lot of swearing later, a loud wail cut through the room and the healer wrapped the small baby into a blue blanket before handing him over to his mother, just as the doors flew open to reveal the headmaster and an entourage of others including Lilly Potter- who was heavily pregnant- her husband and various others._

"_Name?" The healer asked as she picked up a quill ready to take down this before she headed out to give the group some privacy- although she shot a disapproving look at the group now crowded around the bed, and she noticed she was not the only one- the woman's husband was less than pleased to be surrounded by people right now._

_Rena looked up and gave a happy, but very tired smile before answering. "Draco." She said softly before looking back down at the small child. "His name is Draco." The healer nodded and wrote it down before making her excuses and leaving. _

"_Oh Rena, he's beautiful!" Lilly was looking at the child in all her godmother greatness, a hand on her own lump._

"_Looks just like you," Sirius was leaning over James' shoulder as he looked at the kid before turning to grin at Snape, "He didn't get his looks from you- spose that's always a good thing! Bet he gets your attitude though…" Remus slapped his arm slightly and Sirius gave him a hurt look, a pout on his lips._

"_Behave," He was chided like a small child, but it was given with a smile. They all knew that they would never get along with Snape but only did so because of Rena._

_Dumbledore stepped forwards and they all parted so he could look at the child, but, instead of just looking at him he merely leaned down and took the child from his mother causing the boy to start crying._

"_Albus, what are you doing?" She looked at him with wide eyes- so full of innocence that day. She lifted her arms to take back the child, not willing to be apart from him so soon. "Can I have him back now?" She frowned at the whimpers of Draco._

"_No, I am afraid not." Came the answer and she dropped her arms in shell shocked silence. "I am afraid I will be taking young Draco here for now."_

"_What?" Snape wasn't the most eloquent of people but there was no mistaking the shock and fury in his voice. Rena was simply silent as she continued to stare at the boy in the man's arms._

"_I'm afraid that it is with your best interests that I am taking him away- don't worry, he will go to a very good home and he will be looked after."_

"_Like hell he will," She was starting to sit up; cold fury eminitating from her in waves and those closest to her took a step back. "Give him back to me!" Her magic was reaching out and a vase exploded to the side of them._

_The headmaster stepped back, the boy still wailing wanting his mother and because he could feel the magic in the air still being hyper sensitive to everything around him. The man simply turned and as Rena lunged at him, she was grabbed by several sets of hands- belonging to James, Peter and another she vaguely knew as an auror who was a part of the order. "I cannot do that- I need you to carry out a mission and you cannot do that burdened by the boy." _

_As the old man walked away, a loud scream came from the room- a scream filled with fury, pain and heartbreak- and a loud bellow of rage and pain came from her equally angered husband who had been restrained by the same people who restrained his wife._

"_DRACO!!" _

Rena jerked awake, cold sweat rolling down her face as she sat upright in her large bed. Slowly she wrapped her arms around her body in an attempt to stop herself from shaking too much.

That dream again. That memory that still haunted her after all of these years- a memory she wished she did not have, but refused to simply forget. It was a memory that had haunted her, yet had given her the sheer will power to carry on.

When she had been made to do the 'mission' she had been returned to a child's body and she had had to grow up again. Although she had retained her memories, her magical abilities had been greatly reduced, of course, there had been other changes as well. She had met Luna and had become something greater, something more powerful than she had ever thought possible. Before, she had worried about living and not being killed by Voldemort for being a blood traitor, now, now she had the power to heal the world. She had the power and the strength to go up against every one of her enemies.

Which had led her back here to England. The death of Lilly had shook her greatly and whilst she mourned for the loss of her dearest friend, she couldn't help but feel James had gotten his just rewards- she had never liked him and the fact he had stopped her from going after that fool of an old man she had hated him even more. A pity Harry looked like him, but at least he had taken on his mother's qualities- goodness help them all if he had been anything like his father!

With a small sigh she looked at the clock and grimaced. It was far too early to be thinking about anything like that, but now she was fully awake and in need of a very long shower to clear her head and to get rid of the sweat on her body.

As she slid from beneath the cool white sheets, she looked at the other side of the bed with longing- oh, how she missed her Severus. She wanted nothing more than to find him, to melt into him and simply never let go. She wanted her family back and there was no way she was going to let anyone stand in her way this time- even if it meant she had to die in the process (she was getting quite used to dieing these days). Of course, she mused as she headed to her bathroom, it would be good to actually age a bit more to match mentioned husband- she did look a little young after all, especially to have a 16 year old son.

Serenity was not the only one in the house to wake up from a nightmare and with a small yelp, Harry found himself landing on the floor with a small thud, the force of his thrashing throwing him from the comfort of his very large bed.

Great. Another nightmare about Cedric, his parents and Sirius. With a groan he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and then slowly moved so he could sit down, running a hand through his hair causing it to stick up slightly.

If you looked at Harry now you would not think him the same boy who had left Privet Drive only a week ago. Rena had taken him shopping as promised and had bought him so many things he had been left reeling. She had ignored his protests insisting that she had missed more than enough birthdays and Christmas' to pay for everything and he had eventually just given up figuring it was safer to do so than to keep arguing.

Having burned every article but a pair of jeans and a t-shirt of his cousins (which they had both enjoyed immensely), they had hit both muggle and wizarding London- although Harry had had to go under a glamour- and had spent a very long and tiring day trying on clothes and generally making him look and feel a lot better in himself.

Harry had enjoyed being able to change his look, instantly taking a liking to darker clothes and much to her amusement had chosen nearly everything in black or grey- although a few green shirts slipped in which he suspected was the woman trying to install some Slytherin on him- and had instantly decided on boots rather than trainers, although proper shoes had been a must for school. Gone were his old hand me down rags- now he had a proper wardrobe with outfits for every occasion (apparently looking good was a must).

At Harry's insistence, Rena had given him a potion to grow his hair out and it now hung down to his chin, not long enough to annoy him but still long enough to tie back at the nape of his neck if he felt the need for it. It also meant that his hair was a lot less wild and much easier to tame- much to both of their relief.

With a groan, Harry, following his godmother's example, headed to the bathroom and took a nice long shower to calm his nerves down before heading downstairs.

Fifteen minutes later found Harry wandering downstairs in a pair of baggy black jeans which threatened to fall off his hips yet found themselves unable to do so- showing the top of his grey boxers at the same time- along with a grey tank top with a black shirt unbuttoned over the top. He had left his hair loose since it was still slightly damp.

He was surprised to see Rena sitting at the dining table sipping at what looked to be a very large mug of coffee and he grinned as he slipped into a chair across from her.

"Good morning!" He practically chirped at her knowing full well she hated the morning with a passion. Thanking Mitzy as she appeared with breakfast, he bit into his toast with a grin.

"What's good bout it?" She mumbled as she drained her cup before refilling it, "How you can be this happy this early is completely beyond me." She shook her head at him before she turned her attention to the paper that appeared on the table. As he watched, she frowned as she read the front page before she gave a snort and pushed it towards him. "Looks like they found out your gone."

Harry chewed his toast as he looked at the paper, his nose wrinkling slightly. "Why can't I be left alone? Just this once?" He whined as he read. Apparently they though he had been kidnapped by Death Eaters. "First Dumbledore trying to find me and now this!" He pushed it away from him and finished the slice of toast, suddenly finding he was losing his appetite.

"Could be worse I suppose," She commented as she finished and then stood, "May as well get going- we need to get your books sorted today and some owl treats for Hedwig and Athena." Athena was an owl that came regularly for Rena but Harry had yet to figure out whether the owl was actually hers or whether it was a friend of hers- she certainly seemed to get plenty of mail and packages.

She shooed him out of the room so he could go finish getting ready before she made her way into the sitting room and sitting down so she could pull her boots on. The flapping of wings made her look up and a smile came across her lips as she took the letter from the black owl. "Thanks girl," she ran her fingers through the soft feathers and receiving a soft nip back as she did so before she returned to her seat to read her mail.

_Hey girl!_

_You didn't forget about us already did you?? Am-chan is saying that that was a silly question and that I really shouldn't have asked but I say she shouldn't have been reading over my shoulder! Now Mako-chan is agreeing with her! Their all ganging up on me Usa-chan!_

_Anyway we thought that we would write since we were all missing you terribly! Have you found that husband of yours yet? (I still can't get over the fact you like… old… but no matter! You're still our Usagi even if you have a different name now and we'll still look out for you- after all what are friends for?_

_What Mina is trying to say, is that no matter whom you are in body, your spirit and heart will always be the same and nothing can change that. We hope you find your family soon and we wish you all the best._

_Let us know if we can help! We're here for you!_

_Your family,_

_Mina, Ami, Rei, Mako_

_Ps. the others are sending their own letter xx_

Rena smiled as she read it through. She missed the girls who had become her family but she had missed her true family more and that had over ridden all of her doubts of returning here. There was no way she was going to leave now, not until she had found her beloved husband and the son she had never been allowed to know or raise- but even then, did she really want to go back to Japan after she had found them? She answered her own question before she had finished thinking about it. No, she did not want to go back and she knew the senshi would understand and respect that decision-although she knew that there would be some tears when it did happen, from both parties.

Her musings were broken as Harry came back down and she stood silently to lead the way to the fireplace. The self imposed silence was broken by the two calls of 'Diagon Alley' before the two of them left to go shopping once again.

_Diagon Alley_

Severus Snape glowered at everyone who so much as looked at him and the boy who was following tried hard to keep just the smirk on his face and not to smile in amusement- he had a reputation to protect after all you know.

"Why couldn't Lucius do this?" Snape growled at the boy, although it lacked the usual bite to it that nearly all of the students at the school received.

"Because he was too busy," Came the bored tone of Draco Malfoy- no, he thought to himself, Draco Snape- as he walked slightly behind the taller male. Where Snape was dressed all in black robes, Draco had gone for a simple pair of black trousers and a fitting green shirt with a light robe over the top. "Anyway, any time we get to spend like this is better than none you know," He allowed himself to flash a smile at the man- immediately wishing he hadn't when he saw that same flash of pain for just the briefest moments before it vanished once again.

"You're so like her," Came the soft reply before the boy was jerked into the first shop they came to. With a frown he looked around at the books before he gave a groan.

"Books…always with the books," But at his father's glare he made little time in getting lost in the stacks. The shop was empty but for another boy with slightly long raven black hair. Draco ignored him since the other boy had his back to him and began to gather his books for the next year, glancing at his list to make sure he was getting the right ones.

Severus meanwhile had headed to the potions section but had immediately deemed it useless as soon as he looked at the few shelves dedicated to the art of potion making. It seemed that this store was not one to be used for future references- he would stick to places like Knockturn Alley for things like that he decided.

His attention was pulled away from the abmismal selection as a young woman poked her head around one of the stacks as if looking for someone and although she did not see him, she couldn't help but stop as she felt his dark stare at the back of her head.

He _knew_ that woman. He knew her very, very well in fact and he wondered briefly why she had not aged as much before he remembered that bloody potion the headmaster had forced him to make. His mind suddenly filled with memories of her screams as their son was taken from them.

He toyed with the idea of leaving her be- she couldn't possibly be Serenity- but she turned around before he could make his mind up.

Silver blue clashed with stormy black and they both felt everything stop around them.

They were not the only two to have a strange meeting in the bookstore.

Draco had turned to find Emerald green eyes staring at him in shock and disbelief.

"Snape!" Came the boy's strangled voice and Draco frowned slightly.

"How do you know that?" He hissed, trying to work out where he had seen the boy before, before it hit him, "Potter!"

"Shh!" Harry lunged at the boy and clamped his hand over Draco's mouth, "No one is supposed to know I'm here and I'm sure you don't want people finding out your secret as well!" He hissed before he pulled away looking around, "We need to find Rena…she's going to freak out!"

Draco took the time to look over his school rival. The boy had changed; even he had to admit he looked good. Gone were the baggy clothes- except for the jeans which were designed to be baggy- and in their place were clothes that fit well. He was pulled from his thought as he was jerked from his spot by the other boy.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded trying to keep his books from falling to the floor as the other boy dragged him through the store. Draco was tired of being man handled and it was still only the morning!

"Trying to find my guardian," Came the helpful answer. Not.

Harry looked down the isles until they came to the potions area and looking down the isle he gave a satisfied smile and then stopped, causing the other boy to almost crash into him.

"Will you let go you bloody idiot," Draco snatched his hand away as if it were burned and wiped it slightly on his trousers before he looked at what was so bloody interesting only to be greeted with the sight of his father and a woman staring at each other.

The two were startled as the two teenagers interrupted them and Rena turned to see Harry and….

"Draco?" The name slipped past her lips before she could stop them, and she took a step forwards only to stop. Her body shook as she stared, her silvery blue eyes meeting his grey ones. "He really does look like me…." She turned her head to Severus, "Did he get your attitude?" Her voice was starting to crack as she tried desperately to keep herself from crying.

"He did,"

Draco was looking at the woman in confusion, he felt as if he should know this woman but didn't know where from.

"You wouldn't remember me," Rena took another few steps until she was in front of him, her hand moving to touch his cheek. She almost cried as he flinched slightly. "You've grown so much." She pulled away and took a step back. "I don't know if I can do this…" As she turned around, she almost ran into Severus who gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Don't leave," As she looked into his eyes she saw everything he wanted to say but couldn't. Swallowing she nodded slowly, knowing she had to face this eventually. Being away for so long, she had almost forgotten what it was like to look into his eyes.

"It's like falling for you all over again," Her voice finally cracked and as tears slowly began to run down her face, her pulled her into him not caring if the world saw them. "I bloody missed you, you big lump." Came her muffled sob from in his robes.

As he closed his eyes to take everything about her in, he nodded slowly, "I missed you to."

Draco and Harry simply watched as the most feared professor at Hogwarts held the sobbing woman.

"Bloody hell." The two boys simply said at the same time.

_End_

Yay for another chapter! I did speed it up slightly but I wanted to get their meeting done and I hope I managed it alright- please let me know! Again, please leave me reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my new house...well I don't own that either but I on the things in it- mostly lol

Chapter 6

The two boys continued to stare at the couple in front of them before Harry noticed one of the sales clerks starting to look over at them. He turned slightly to see who it was before he turned his attention back to his godmother.

"Rena..." He really, really didn't want to break the two of them apart again but it wasn't really the best place for this kind of reunion. "We need to move somewhere else."

Rena slowly peeled herself away from the man she loved with all of her heart, although she was glad that he kept a hand on her waist, stopping her from going too far from him- not that she wanted to now that she had found him after so long. "I guess so," She gave a small sniffle, annoyed that she had actually cried in the middle of the store in front of everyone- especially in front of her new found son and from what Harry had told her, well, she doubted he would appreciate the fact that his mother was sometimes incredibly emotional. Raising her hand, she swiped the tears from her cheeks, making sure there was none left although the fact that her pale cheeks were tinted red gave it away to everyone.

"Your right, now isn't the time or place," She gently pulled away from Severus, instantly missing the warmth and support he gave her with just that simple touch of his hand. She looked up at him, "I need to get Harry away from here before someone sees and recognises him- I did technically 'kidnap' him, or at least thats what that old man will say when he gets a hold of us. Will you come with us?"

Severus looked into her eyes, and knew instantly that he would never be able to deny her anything. She had always had that way about her, even when they had been at school when they had first met. The memories of that day were still all too clear in his mind and he would have smiled if he had been able to do so- although on second thought, he looked over to the two boys and mentally smirked, he would be able to creep several people out if he was suddenly smiling. Suddenly bringing himself back to reality, he sighed and gave a small nod and knew he had done the right thing when she awarded him with one of her dazzling bright smiles- ones he had lived for when she had still been here and now that she was back he was already falling back into old habits, not being able to help himself.

Draco on the other hand was completely confused and would have demanded answers if it wasn't for the fact that he obviously wasn't going to get them in the middle of the book shop. He looked at Harry and narrowed his eyes slightly- the other boy obviously knew more than he did and the fact that it was the Golden Boy of Hogwarts made his blood boil in anger. He wanted to know what the hell was going on and he would get those answers today even if he had to hurt someone to get them.

Rena had moved towards Harry and sent him running for the books he had meant to have picked up for classes. "What are you standing there for? We don't have time for you to be gawping." She looked at Drace as well and paused for a moment before swallowing silently, trying to work out how she was going to do this- he was her son but she had never been in his life, she suddenly felt very stupid and felt as if she shouldn't even be trying to tell him what to do. Severus however saved from her and told him to also get his books. Rena through a grateful look at him and he gave her a small smile- glad that the two boys had disappeared from their sight so they couldn't see something incredibly rare and what many would call downright scary.

The two boys only took a few minutes to get their books before Rena whisked them away to the checkout so they could just pay and get out of the store before someone decided to shout out that they had just seen the missing Harry Potter with a Snape and a Malfoy along with some other strange woman. She really didn't need the Ministry on her ass and neither did the others- and of course there was always that meddling old fool of a headmaster but she decided he probably already knew that they were here and she mentally flipped him off. A long time ago she would never had dared to think such a thing but times and changed and so had she.

Within five minutes they were outside once again, standing around slightly unsure as to what they were going to do next before Rena let out a loud sigh of annoyence. "Oh this is stupid, why don't we just go back to mine and figure out what on earth we are going to do about school and that old...." she thought for a moment, "Man." She didn't want to bring attention to herself by saying something a little ruder. She was trying to uphold her good image but really, with friends like Haruka and Makoto it was kind of hard to try and keep an air of innocence about her. Which reminded her- she really needed to send a letter back, she needed to talk to a couple of the scouts and she would need to do it urgently. "Leaky Cauldron...Leaky Cauldron..." She turned around for a moment trying to get her bearings before grabbing a handful of Harry and dragging him towards the pub, Severus and Drace following- although Drace was coming whether he wanted to or not since his father had a fistful of his cloak.

The Leaky Cauldron was as it always was- musty and half full of witches and wizards wetting their throats before going off to do more shopping or returning home with purchases that seemed to almost be falling off wooden tables and always staying where they were. Tom was behind the bar wiping glasses with a slightly grimy cloth as he chatted to a couple of the punters- his laugh carrying across the busy room. Moving between tables and chairs, Rena headed towards the large fireplace where the ride home was waiting, before crashing into a body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She looked up and her eyes almost narrowed. Severus himself had stopped a few metres back and had pulled Draco to a stop with him. In front of Serenity was a face neither of them were particulary overjoyed to see.

"Its quite alright," The deep tones of Kingsley were unmistakable, even amid the other noise of the pub. He looked down at the petit woman and his brain tried to work out where he had seen this woman before but for some reason he couldn't quite place her. Stepping to the side, he let her and the boy pass by him before setting on his way. Severus quickly followed his wife, although kept to the side of the room instead of walking down the middle as he had been not a minute before. It was only when the rings of 'Moon Manor' was heard that the Auror suddenly realised just who he had allowed to slip through his fingers, and cursing to himself he slipped from the pub and made his way to the headquarters of the Order- and to where Dumbledoor was currently visiting. He wasn't going to be very popular after this, that was for sure.

Serenity and Harry fell almost head first through the fireplace and only a moment after Sev and Draco appeared in a more dignified way.

"Oh great holy Selene," Rena slumped into one of the chairs that was conveniently by the fireplace, "That was far too close to even feel safe.....Do you think he recognised us?"

"Not until we had left I'm sure," Severus moved to sit in another of the comfortable chairs, although he sat with a straight back and sent his chilling glare at the two boys before they both got the idea that they were to also sit down and that they really shouldn't say anything. "I would assume that he is on his way to report it in any case. You did kidnap the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, you're a wanted woman these days."

She merely waved that aside. "Wanted or not I'm going to have to block the floo for now, I don't need any unwanted visitors to suddenly pop in in the middle of the night- at least I don't need to worry about people apperating, my wards should last for the next few years and I'd like that old idiot to try and break them. My mother wasn't head girl of Ravenclaw for nothing you know." She sighed. "Just what we needed though.... I was so hoping to keep everything hushed up until the 1st. I wanted Harry to be a surprise on the train, oh well, things happen and we simply have to keep going with everything else, even when things go a little wonky." She looked at the two boys. "So not how I wanted my first meeting to go." She murmered under her breath.

Draco simply couldn't hold himself in any more. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded in his best imitation of his father. He was fed up with all of this shunting around and being told to be quiet when there was a woman sitting in front of him claiming she was his mother when she barely looked old enough to be his older sister. Was this some kind of sick joke that they had decided to play on him?

Rena and Sev swapped looks before she turned to Harry, "Harry dear would you mind...?" She didn't finish the question, he was already on his feet.

"No problem, I'll be in my room if you want me." He flashed a quick smile before he made himself scarce, not wanting to be a part of this conversation- afterall, there was always time to catch up later. He had the feeling that he would be needing to start getting used to sharing his new Godmother with other people and he wasn't entirely sure whether he was ready for that just yet, all he wanted was to keep her to himself for a while longer but figured that was just selfish of him- he wanted her to be happy and if that meant having to put up with Snape and Snape then he would.

Rena looked at Draco and then looked away slightly. She felt so ashamed of how she hadn't been able to stop him being taken away and even though she had longed for so many long years for this moment she was almost wishing she ahd stayed in Japan just a little longer, she wasn't sure if she was ready for this yet. She mentally laughed at herself. She had had her age reverted to a child; had become some mystical soldier of justice; had watched her friends die for her and had died herself more times than she would like to remember and she was scared of talking to her own flesh and blood? She sighed, sometimes some things were just harder to do. It was easy to fight something she knew was evil, something that shouldn't exist but to try and confront something she had been too weak to stop was something she found incredibly hard. She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she looked into Sev's eyes and she stopped thinking about what had happened in the past. This was the present and future and she didn't want to mess it up this time around and not even the Fates could stop her from doing what she needed to do.

Looking back at her son, she gave a small, sad smile. Her eyes glistened but she refused to cry- afterall, she was pureblood and she had her pride, not to mention the fact that she was going to stay strong in front of these two even if it meant hiding everything until she was on her own to let it all out.

"There isn't anything I can say that could ever make up for what happened in the past, because I will not allow myself to think of those words. What happened happened and I admit that I was far too weak to stop what happened. You were barely an hour old and you were taken from me- you cannot possibly imagine the pain and self hurt that tormented me from the moment on. The anguish in my heart." She shook her head. "I can never make up for that day but oh how I wish to make a future with you."

Draco stared at her. She sounded sincere enough. "Why don't you look old enough? If you were really who you say you are you would look older, more mature instead of someone barely out of their teens."

Sev answered this time, "When your mother was almost able to get back on her feet, I was made to make a potion to turn the drinker into a much younger version of themselves, it was never to wear off and the user would have to age again- some people would wish for nothing more than to have such a thing but your mother was made to drink it so that she would be able to fit into the society she was thrown into not long after. I told you when you were old enough to understand that the Malfoy family were not yours and you easily accepted it yet you were never able to accept that you had a living mother somewhere in the world."

Rena couldn't help it. The tears had finally started to fall- to hell with her pride. What she wanted was her family and nothing else mattered anymore. "For so long I was in a country that was still behind the times. Japan had magic, it had a lot of magic yet it was so far behind in news from outside Asia. For so long I prayed to whatever god was listening to look after you both, and I wanted more than anything to come back home and find you- to raise you with the proper family you deserve, with a loving mother and father, yet no matter how much I tried each attempt was foiled. I couldn't leave, and eventually I started to learn new things, and with that knowledge I was able to break the binds of control and returned here." She paused. "To learn of the Potters death- the death of Lily...I was devasted. I was promised that they would be safe and yet again something had come between those I loved and ripped them away from me."

She shook her head and willed herself to stop the tears, and somehow managed it. Draco on the other hand wasn't sure whether he could believe her or not.

Her eyes hardened as she looked straight into the boy's eyes, his own widening sightly at the pure, fierce determination that swirled there. "What has happened has happened and I cannot change that but I'll be damned if I allow it to happen again. You can take however long you want to accept me for who I am but you are my son and goddess help anyone who tries to rip this family apart again. I will not allow it." The last part seemed to ring in the now silent room- a silent promise to Dumbledoor, to Voldemort and anyone or anything else in the universe. Serenity Moon had made her decision and the very stars seemed to tremble.

_End_

Ok, so new chapter- took a while but there it is. Please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Draco had met his mother and it had been decided beween his parents that it would be safer for him to go back to the Malfoy's and pretend that he knew nothing about her- which he admitted to himself was rather easy since he didn't actually know her at all. As far as he was concerned she may say she was his mum but until he was given full proof he was going to remain unconvinced of her sincerity. On the other hand there was his father who he had always known was never just a god father as the Malfoy's had tried to tell him. There was so many things alike between them that it was impossible not to notice the famly resemblence- not that he had ever told Lucius that he knew the truth and really, he wasn't about to go blurting it out to any old person- where would the point be? It wouldn't bring him any closer to happiness and it certainly wouldn't change anything around him. What would admitting the truth bring to him apart from more hatred and loathing from everyone around him? And then there was Potter. Potter now knew the truth and it angered him more than anything else in the world. Of course, he had tried to extend his friendship to the boy so many years ago but that refusal had caused him to take his bruised ego and turn it into hatred towards the other. Now what was going to happen? Potter knew about his father and 'mother' and was amost considered a family member- Draco's only comfort in this was that his father was about as annoyed at this as he was, because honestly, what kind of Snape allowed a Potter anywhere near them?

Draco threw himself onto his bed in a slight huff, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. As he turned his head he could see the half open school trunk with various items of clothing thrown hap-hazardly over the lid and falling slightly inside. He hated packing and he hated that damn school. In fact, right now he hated his father for making him come back to this horrible place he had had to call home all of his life. Surey Severus Snape could take him home with him if he really wanted to? Or was he under some stupid oath not to remove him from this homestead no matter how much he wanted to? With a huff, Draco sat back u and scowled darly at the trunk. He would be going back to the school tomorrow- back toall those idiotic people who surrounded him vieing for his attention and friendship. What friendship? Could he name even one person who was an actual friend and not someone who was just using him. It took him all of a second to mockingly ponder the silent question. "Who needs friends?" He muttered as he got to his feet and moved back over to the trunk. Picking up the first robe he saw he lobbed it into the empty chasm and watched it crumple as it landed at the bottom with barely a whisper. There went his best dress robes but he really couldn't be bothered to care. Next in was a pair of shiny new black leather boots, a few items of underclothes and various other bits and pieces before he releived himself of the stack of books he was holding- crushing everything as he did so. He nodded to himself as he heard something break slightly- there was his reckless vandelism for the day- he was sure some house elf or other would be coming up and resorting it anyway and fixing whatever he had just broken so for good measure he dropped a vase onto the floor and watched it shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces. "Oops."

Picking his way across the chaos that was his room, he made his way towards the door and let himself out- only to hear the slight pop of an elf behind him. He didn't even bother to turn around and greet the creature as he slammed the door behind him. As he made his way down the stairs he stamped his feet slightly to signal everyone he was in a rather bad mood, only to stop short as he clocked the person at the bottom of the staircase. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Really Draco," Lucius frowned at his 'son' as he entered the hallway, "What kind of welcome is that for our guest?" He turned to the person beside him, "This way please, my wife is looking forward to seeing you again." The look he gave Draco over his shoulder as he left was meant to mean 'you will behave yourself or else' and usually Draco would have paid attention- he rather enjoyed having full use of his limbs- except for the fact that the person who was currently being led into the sitting room was the woman who claimed to be his mother. So, with all the casual grace he possessed he ran down the last few steps and almost went flying on the last one- only to be caught by Severus who gave the smallest of smirks to his son.

"You are so much like her its uncanny..." Severus set his son on his feet before turning on the spot, his robes spinning with him, and continued on his way after the others.

"Stop saying those things!" came the hissed reply as the boy followed him, only to find that there were no available seats for him to lounge about in and so was forced to stay standing by the doorway.

Rena sat down into the slightly too hard chair and grimaced- she much preffered the comfy chairs at her own home where she could sink down and fall asleep with little trouble, "Your seating is rather uncomfortable Narcissa, if I remember correctly you preffered seats which were comfortable to curl up in...but I suppose being stuck in a mausoleum like this your preferences would change." Draco and Severus winced at the look she received but Rena simply ignored them and gave a serene smile to the other woman whose lip was curling in disdain.

"We were friends once Serenity....why are you here now?" Narcissa looked at her old school friend and a feeling of jealousy swept through her slightly. Here was the girl she had always had an advantage over but whilst time had been cruel to her, Serenity had barely aged and didn't look past her middle twenties and it infuriated her to no end to think that she had been wasting time using beauty magic when this woman before her was supposed to be older than her (even if it was by a few months).

"Now now Cissy, I only came to make an offer." She tilted her head and her eyes crinkled at the sides slightly, "You see, having come back to England after so long I'm wanting my family back together," Her eyes narrowed, "And seeing how my son was stolen away and given to you I'm wondering why you would do that to someone you claimed to be best friends with."

The Malfoy's looked at her and Lucius snarled at her. "What exactly are you trying to say Snape?" Draco started slightly and looked at the woman. If even Lucius called her by that then it must be true. Well, this was starting to put a spanner into his works- he was expecting things to just turn out to be a bit of a lie and for everything to just go back to the way it was but obviously it wasn't going to work out to those specifications.

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm really not happy with the way things have been handled- with both that idiotic headmaster and yourselves. I don't blame Severus for this, how could I when it was out of his control? He didn't choose to lose me and Draco in so short a time and he certainly didn't choose to live as practically a slave to your beck and call Lucius Malfoy. In fact, I'm not even trying to tell you anything. I _am_ telling you that I want my son back and you will let me take him to his home with no trouble. I'm sure even if he still doesn't believe that I am his mother, anything has to be better than knowing that your going to be offered to that madman at a moments notice!" Well, she had a point. Draco didn't fancy being over to the Dark Lord...he supposed he wouldn't mind being with his proper family if it meant he would be free of tha.

Lucius laughed hard and loud. "What on earth makes you think that we would simply hand him over? He is our son and he will be given to he who must not be named as soon as he is chosen! I'm not going to give him to a goody goody like _you_!"

Well, that was a mistake. Severus mentally winced and looked away from the scene to his son to see how he was taking all of this. To be honest he wished to be a family once again, to know that his wife and son were with him instead of living a lie like he had been doing for so many years. If he could have that chance he would follow Serenity to the ends of the universe and back again. He trusted her- of course he did, she was his life and always would be- but he remembered what she was like when she was angry and he felt sorry for the people in front of him.

She stood up suddenly, her face full of rage. "I had hoped to come here and settle this peacefully but you really are trying my patience Malfoy." She hissed as she stepped closer to the couple. Lucius stood and brought his wand out as if to show her who was boss. She looked at it and snorted, "As if that is going to stop me. You forget that I was a much better duelist than you were." She looked at the other woman. "Cissy we were such good friends...we promised each other that if we were ever to have children we would look after them if anything happened to us- what happened to that promise?"

Cissy looked away and thought for a moment before she looked back at the other. "I'm sorry Rena, things change with time. I can't just give him to you- he's my son in everything but blood." She looked at the boy, "However," She paused, her eyes flicking back to her husband before returning to Draco, "If he were to express the wish to actually live with you we cannot stop him. I believe the wizarding law says something along those lines..."

Draco looked at his father and saw him nod ever so slightly. If his father wanted him then he would agree to anything- especially if he would be free of the burden of being a slave to the darker side of magic. "I want to stay with my real father and my..." He paused, "My mother." Rena practically beamed at those words before she moved to stand by Severus.

"I think its time we went love," She murmered softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mitzy dear?" With a soft poof the small elf appeared.

"How can Mitzy help her mistress?" The elf all but pounced on the balls of her feet waiting for her instructions.

"Please collect Draco's belongings and take them home, we'll be along shortly- also will you be so kind as to tell him we have Draco staying with us?" Mitzy nodded her head before she disappeared to go finish her tasks. It wouldn't take her long to get the things from upstairs and take them back to the manor Rena owned. "Now I think we really should be leaving don't you? I think we may have out-stayed our welcome." Severus stood and ushered his son out of the room whilst she stayed behind.

"You won't get away with this!" Lucius hissed at her, his grip on his wife's shoulder obviously hurting her.

"I think you will find I can and will get away with this. You can't stop me and I don't see you trying either." She looked at Cissy and her eyes softened slightly and she moved forwards, "Move." She ordered and Lucius involuntary lifted his hand from her shoulder and then mentally cursed himself for allowing the smaller woman to order him about. He was suddenly glad that this was his home and none of the other death eaters were here- especially his lord and master.

Rena leant down and pressed a kiss onto the woman's hair, "May the Goddess Selene protect you my sister. I'm sorry for how things have turned out between us, I really do miss the good old days." She murmered into her ear, passing her blessing onto the woman not really wishing her any harm in the future. She pulled away and was somewhat startled to see a small tear in the corner of Cissy's eye.

"Thank you." It was only a small one but it was a thanks and Rena took it graciously.

"I'll leave you to it." She turned and made her way out of the room before stopping and looking over her shoulder, "If you do anything to my sister Malfoy I will personally call the hounds of Hades to collect you." With those parting words she left them to it, making her way out of the room so that she could join her family. "Lets go home shall we?" She asked before apperating from the Malfoy grounds, Severus following with Draco by his side.

***************

At home, Harry was waiting rather impatiently for hi godmother. Mitzy had informed him that Draco would be returning with them and Harry was somewhat unsure about the whole situation. He wasn't sure if he was glad that she was getting her family back or whether he was worried that he would somehow be forced outside of the new family unit and it confused him. He wanted her to be happy but he also wanted her to himself for a bit. "God, I really need to get my head examined."

"I couldn't agree with you more Potter," Came that all too familiar drawl. Harry turned and scowled at the other.

"Snape." He nodded grudingly to him before he moved to sit down. "Where is Rena?"

"Here," Rena almost skipped into the room a smile on her face, "That went surprisingly well!" She chirped before she flopped down next to Harry, "And I'm glad it did, it would have been a bit of a mess if it hadn't..." She tapped her chin with her finger as she thought about it before shrugging and laughing it off. "But it did so we don't need to worry about it."

Well, Harry thought, even if she wasn't Severus Snape certainly was. The way he had swept into the room after his wife made sure that any doubts that he agreed with her went out of the window. Snape must think his wife had gone insane if his look was anything to go by. Harry almost felt sorry for her but figured she could probably fend for herself if anything had happened unlike Draco and himself who were still learning. Besides there was that whole thing where she always seemed to know more than she let on about everything that was going on around her and he was pretty darn sure that he was not the only one to notice that. Severus himself was wondering what had happened to her since they had been taken apart all that time ago. She had changed from the somewhat ditzy girl who had made friends in all of the houses despite the obvious prejudices against her. She had changed and only time was going to tell whether it was for good or bad.

"It was stupid of you to do what you did, even if it did work out rather well." He glared at his wife as he stood over her.

"It worked out well and we got Draco back to where he belongs!" She looked over to the boy who was standing by the wall looking rather uncomfortable about the whole thing. "Sev, really, can we talk about this later? Please?" He looked down at her, sighed and then nodded before he turned to his son.

"Draco!" He barked and the boy almost jumped before he moved forwards. "I think you should go to your room and get unpacked. If I remember correctly Mitzy tends not to do everything when it comes to the rooms." He looked at Rena who simply smiled at them. "Thought not." Mitzy appeared before them.

"Is Master Draco ready to be shown to his room? Mitzy is so happy to finally see the little master!" She squeaked before she turned and waddled out of the room, Draco following behind her half disgusted, half amused by her.

Harry looked at the couple before he to stood up, "I think I'm going to go upstairs and start packing my trunk up. After all we leave for school in a few days right? And I need to finish my..." He noticed the look his professor gave him and shrank slightly, "...homework....excuse me." He fled out of the room as quickly as his legs could take him. He really didn't fancy having Snape on his ass before he had even arrived at Hogwarts. He could suddenly see this was going to turn into a very ackward and difficult relationship.

"Why do you do that?" She asked Sev softly. "Your always so bitter and sound so cruel. I missed you so much." She looked up at him, "I want nothing more than to have you with me always but I still feel as if you are keeping me away slightly, like you think I'm going to leave you again and never come back." She looked down at her clasped hands. "I don't want you to think like that Sev....I love you and I don't ever want to leave you and I never would- not until I'm cold and dead!"

Sev sighed before he moved to sit next to her and wrapping an arm around her. "I missed you to. Every day I looked at that headmaster I wanted so much to curse him into hell but I would never have been able to do it. If I remember correctly you were among the best duelists at that damn school." He leant his head on hers. "I don't mean to be bitter, but after so long spieing for that old fool I've had to learn to keep my emotions well cut off and hidden well away." He looked down at her and was surprised to see understanding in her eyes.

"I understand that Sev, I really do." Oh how she understood about hiding her feelings away. Hadn't she spent years hiding who she really was so that she could live the lie of Tsukino Usagi? She had sacrificed her memories to bring peace to earth and even then if hadn't worked. Of course when she had received them again she had spent days locked in her room crying to herself for hours for the simple fact that she had forgotten this life. "But now that we're together things should be getting better. We have Draco and Harry and when they go back to school you'll be there to keep an eye out like I know you always have done and I'll be close by. We'll get through this won't we?"

"Of course," He wasn't entirely sure of it but he wanted her to feel safer than she obviously had been feeling. "We'll be fine." He tilted her head up and lighty kissed her lips before pulling away, a soft smile on his own.

"I love you Serenity Moon. I'm so glad your back with me."

"Me to." She leant back up and kissed him again, this time her arms moving so that they could wrap around his neck, pulling him down into a slightly deeper kiss- revelling in his taste and smell. She loved him so much and a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders knowing that he still loved her.

Everything would be fine. She knew it would all work out because it had to.

_End Chapter_

Well, there we go. A new chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, you know the deal- I own nothing but the plot line. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and thank you to everyone who have been reading this and leaving me reviews- its good to know that you all enjoy this enough to keep coming back to read more!

Chapter 8

_It hurt. Everything hurt. Scrabbling to her knees she tried to swipe the blood and dirt from her eyes but found it impossible with hands covered in the same substances. She looked around her and sobbed at the faces of the dead, their cold lifeless eyes staring up at the sky...or were they staring at her? Blaming her for not being able to stop this? Her hands came up to grip at her hair as she let out a small scream of terror and pain, her own eyes clenched shut as she tried to get those images out of her mind. Her own scream was cut short by another- but this one was a scream of true pain and suffering and she forced her eyes to open only to be confronted by her son trying to stand in front of a girl she did not know. _

_'Draco," She mumbled as she stood up, trying desperatly to get to him, to help him and the girl but she found herself unable to get to him. Every shaking step she took the pair were swept farther away from her until she stretched her arms out to them, her fingers trembling as she tried to reach out. 'Come back.' Please, she had to get to them...but where was her husband? Looking around she wept more at the destruction around her. It would never compare to what Chaos had acheived but.... it should never have happened like this._

_A body was thrown past her and her head turned as if she were stuck in slow motion, her hair whipping about her from an unseen wind. With a sickly thud the body landed and this time the blood curdling scream was from herself. Staring up at her with those cold and dead eyes was her husband- his face twisted in pain and she knew she could see the blame she knew everyone would be directing at her for this. What kind of heroine was she if she could not protect those she loved the most? Like always her life was falling apart from the seams, the people she loved being ripped away from life one by one. Why was it always like that?_

_Tears flowed down her face as she turned around to look at the one who had done this, a knife appearing in her hands. But what she encountered was not a dark lord, nor was it a youma that she had so often battled in Japan._

_Staring into her silver blue eyes were another set but these were filled with hate and anger. The person in front of her raised a knife just like the one she carried and plunged it deep into her heart- her mouth opened in a silent scream as she fell slowly to the ground, her hands reaching up to touch the gaping wound on her chest_

_Looking up from the ground with dead eyes she watched at the double stood over her, a cold laugh spilling from her lips and filling the now silent battleground...._

*********

Rena sat up in her bed, her eyes wide and her chest heaving as she tried to keep herself from screaming aloud. What was that dream? What did it mean? Raising her hands she looked down at them and clenched her fingers tight into fists to try and stop the trembling. Her eyes moved to the side to look at the clock and dimly registered it being six in the morning before she moved her eyes back down to her hands. Was it her or was she imagining the blood that stained the pale skin? With a gasp she opened them, her eyes wide in horror. The blood shone crimson from the dim light coming from the clock but just as quickly as it appeared it vanished from sight and she turned her hands upside down just to make sure that it really wasn't there anymore.

Why had she had such a horrific and lifelike dream? Of course, this was not the first time she had had such dreams that made her see blood on her hands but it was the first time that she had been so spooked by it. Dreams like this were almost normal to her by now- having had many dreams about the time she had been a princess in a now dead and forgotten kingdom, and the times when she had been that girl who fought to keep the people of Tokyo safe from the monsters that went bump in the middle of the night. But never had she had dreams where she was the one actually weilding the knife and destroying those she loved more than anything in the universe- the ones that she would die protecting.

With a shuddering breath she ran a hand through damp hair, brushing it back from her face and swiping away some of the sweat from her forhead at the same time. A small grunt from the side of her made her look down and she gave a small smile. He had always been able to sleep through everything. Shifting her legs around she swung them over the side of the bed and pushed the covers from her body and allowing the slight chill from the open window sweep over her flushed body before she stood up and moved to the other side of the room and shutting the window so that the other occupant did not get cold from the now pulled back covers. She then made her way to where the door was and slipped out of the room and made her way to the bathroom so she could wash up and try and scrub herself clean of the blood she could still feel on her body.

The person she left behind moved and an arm uncurled to move over the body that should have been lieing on the right side of the bed. After the second attempt and landing on nothing but mattress he cracked open his eyes only to find his partner was no longer there. He sat up quickly and looked about the room but soon realised that he was quite alone. Looking over to the door he sighed and he too got out of bed and made his way over and stuck his head out into the corridor. The soft sounds of a shower met his ears and he pulled back into the room glad to know that she hadn't quite run off.

Severus made his way back to the bed and slipped back under the covers, although he knew that he too would need to get out and get ready for the day. It was time for students and teachers alike to gather at the school for the first day back of the new term and a new school year full of surprises. The thought made his lip curl. He was of course meant to be at the school already but he could never deny his wife and when she had asked him to stay for the last few nights before the new school term how could he have said no to her? He did not lie back down as he waited patiently for her, instead he looked to the side and ntoiced the book that lay open on top of the bedside table and picked it up only to give a small smirk at its contents. He never knew her to keep a book on potion making at the side of the bed but then again he hadn't known her to wake up in a cold sweat breathing heavily as if she had just run miles upon miles- he however wasn't about to tell her that he knew about it, he figured that when she was ready to tell him she would but until that day he wasn't about to lose her trust in him by trying to force it out of her.

He looked up a few minutes later to see her slipping back into the room a big white fluffy towel wrapped tightly around her body. As she turned and looked to the bed she gave a small gasp of surprise to see his charcoal eyes staring at her from over the top of the book he had become engrossed in.

"You startled me!"

"Well, when you slip out of bed and leave me here alone I had no other choice but to wake up myself," He commented dryly as he set the book back down, "And with no other reading material than that dribble you seem to have been reading at one point." His smirk grew ever so slightly at her pink tinged blush but he said nothing about it, and instead settled for watching her move around the room getting ready for the day. Above them came the small thumps of bodies hitting the floor as Mtzy went about in her duties of getting the other members of the household out of bed.

"You ought to be getting ready soon, aren't you supposed to be at the school before the students?" She turned to look at him as she hopped around slightly trying to pull her jeans on. He only shook his head as she fell onto the bed so she could complete his task. "Your going to have to see that meddling old fool at some point and I'd rather you did it before I get there and have a go at him myself." She finally managed to pull the offending item of clothing on before she leaned over him to pluck the shirt from off the lamp where it had landed only that night. Pulling it on she pulled back only to find herself unable to move having been trapped by his arms pinning her down to his body.

"Well I suppose I should make somewhat of an effort," He commented as he pulled her wriggling body next to his so that he could place a kiss on her head, "But I've never been one to play fair." He leaned in as if to kiss her but instead he pecked her on the cheek before he to moved from the bed.

"Hey!" With a small growl she crouched and then sprung at him, causing the two of them to go crashing onto the floor. He looked at her in disbelief before she started to giggle. Shaking his head he laughed with her and pulled her up, this time taking her into his arms and giving her a full kiss before he pulled away and moving out of the room. She watched him go with a pink hue on her cheeks. Honestly what was she thinking tackling him like when they had first started dating and spending time alone with one another? But it brought back memories that put a smile on her face and helped her to forget that she had had that dream. Sighing she went back to finishing getting ready, making sure that both her and Severus had everything they needed for the next term ready and waiting for when they left the house.

Meanwhile upstairs the two boys were rudely awakened by being pushed from their beds onto the hard and somewhat cold floors by the elf Mitzy. She merely giggled at their muffled yells of annoyance as she popped from their rooms and back down to the kitchen were she could prepare a full breakfast for the family she served so that they would have plenty of energy for this new day. She was so happy now that the once empty and lifeless house was now full of people and the occassional laughter- it had been such a long time since she had heard her mistress laugh and Mitzy was so grateful that these people had brought themselves back to her and had brought her back to life (not literally of course).

Harry groaned as he pushed himself off the floor and shook his hair slightly trying and failing to get it out of his eyes- that was the only problem when you decided to have your hair longer than normal. It got in the way until it was tied back or at least stuck in the correct places. Glad he didn't need to go very far for the bathroom, he left his room and made his way there only to walk into the other boy who was living on the same floor. They glanced at each other and then to the door that led to the bathroom of this floor and then back at each other. Sensing that Draco would never bother to do anything like offer to wait Harry simply stepped back, turned around and went back to his room so he could wait for his turn. Draco watched him with somewhat surprised eyes. He had been all ready for a confrontation on bathroom rights and Potter had simply walked away without saying a word! Frowning he went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut before locking it.

Harry meanwhile went about maing sure he had everything set out and ready for when they had to go. His trunk was packed and with some help from his guardian he had managed to finish all of his homework without having to worry about doing some on the train like he was sure many other students would be doing- he could almost see Hermione telling Ron off for leaving it till last minute but then simply sighing and helping him with it anyway. The thought brought a small and sad smile to his face. Although he missed them he couldn't forget that they hadn't even bothered to try and find him over the summer. And even when he had been at the Dursley's they hadn't bothered to write to see how he was coping with everything. He felt like that they had suddenly realised that they liked each other and had simply forgotten he existed as their friend. He scowled as he roughly threw he clothes he was wearing for the day onto his bed before he threw himself onto it as well. What was the point in trying to be with people who couldn't be bothered to talk to him? He supposed they would say something like 'But Dumbledoor said it was too dangerous!' Bullshit. He didn't think he would ever trust that fool again, not after seeing how he treated those around him.

After ten minutes of angry thoughts he pulled himself together and poked his head out of his room and seeing that the bathroom was being vacated quickly went and collected his towel from where it had landed on the floor before he to went and got showered and washed for the new day.

By the time everyone had collected downstairs in the dining room it was almost eight and some of them- namely Rena- were stll yawning slightly.

"Morning!" Harry slipped into his seat and pulled the orange towards him and poured a glassful before downing it.

He was greeted with a small if somewhat tired 'morning' from Rena and only two glares from the other males. He shrugged it off and turned to look at Mitzy who was bringing the freshly cooked food in. His stomach rumbled slightly at the smell and he was glad to tuck into the bacon and sausages that appeared on his plate along with the mushrooms and other goodies. Rena was also attacking her food with a relish and he wondered briefly if she was even tasting it. She seemed to eat more than any other human being- with perhaps the exception of a certain Weasley- yet she never seemed to gain an ounce of weight. He put it down to the fact she always seemed to be doing something even when it appeared she wasn't doing anything at all.

It didn't really take long for them to finish breakfast and move off on their own for a little while before they had to leave. Rena and Sev moved outside so that he could apperate to Hogsmeade ahead of them so he could get to the school in time.

"I'l see you at the feast," She promised as she gave him a soft kiss, "I'll make sure nothing happens on the way there." She watched him disappear with a small pop before she moved into the house and looked at the trunks that were stacked up in the hallway.

"Mitzy has made sure that no one has missed anything mistress, but Mitzy can always bring you anything you need."

"Thank you Mitzy." She gave the elf a grateful smile before looking at the two teenagers who appeared before her. "Lets get a move on shall we? We should get there in good time." With a snap of Mitzy's fingers the baggage was placed into the boot of the car waiting outside and they all piled in with Rena driving.

Only living about an hour away from the station it didn't take long to get there- although Harry was sure they lived further into the country than this but put it down to it just being magic and left it at that. Parking into the carpark when they arrived they all got out and with some heaving the trunks were unloaded and they made their way into the large building. The car itself would be picked up later by someone Rena knew so that it would be kept out of the way until they needed it again when they came back to London.

Draco glowered at the people around him as he pushed his trolley through the crowds. What right had these people to stare at them like this? Damn muggles he thought bitterly as they arrived at the gate for their platform. With a small run he vanished between the two platforms with Rena and Harry following close behind him. On the other side of this gate it was the usual hustle and bustle of the new school year with parents saying their goodbyes and the constant sound of talking and animals.

Ushering the two boys along, she ignored the looks she was getting- she was long used to the strange looks she got because of her hair colouring and of course now was the fact that she walking with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, the two boys who were supposed to hate each other. She sighed and their small group soon stopped and she helped get the two trunks only the train, her own trunk was stowed safely away in the pocket of her jeans.

"Harry!" They all looked over only to see Hermione and Ron rushing over to them. Hermione threw her arms around the boy who stiffened ever so slightly at her touch before she pulled back and looked over him. "You've changed your look!" He looked good what with his long hair and his new clothes. Wait. New clothes? She looked over him and then looked to where she felt eyes boring into her skull. She pulled away completely and looked at the strange woman in front of her who was staring at her in what looked like a tense curiousity. Her eyes moved to the blonde haired boy and she flinched back at his full blown glare. Draco had not changed at all and she didn't think he ever would but what was he doing here with Harry? The two hated each other didn't they?

"Blimey Harry!" Ron looked over his best friend and grinned, "You look great! The summer has treated you brilliant!" Although he was feeling horrifically jealous of the fact that Harry had managed to get new clothes and he had had a problem free summer, but for now he could hide those feelings and pretend he was happy to see him. "Lets get on the train shall we? We'll save you a seat!" He pushed Hermione away from the group and led her to the train, talking softly into her ear. Harry's eyes followed them sadly. He didn't feel as comfortable around them as he once did.

"You two should get onto the train as well," Rena commented softly as she watched everyone around her start moving either onto the train or a bit further onto the platform. She moved to give Draco a peck on the cheek but he only stepped away slightly- he wasn't ready for that yet and she accepted it and instead gave one to Harry. "Be careful when you get to school Harry, I'm sure he will collar you soon enough to find out where you have been. Tell him about me if you wish, he already knows I'm around so it won't really make much difference." She pulled away with a smile, "I'll see you soon. I won't be too far away." She watched as the two left her and she too moved away from the platform and found somewhere quiet where she could change without being seen. A few seconds later and a small silver white cat ran among peoples feet and fairly flew onto the train just as the doors began to close. Now all she had to do was find somewhere comfortable to curl up in and hopefully sleep the journey away.

Unfortuantly for her it didn't quite work out like that since the train was so full of students and animals she barely had time to think let alone settle down anywhere so she slinked off along the corridor and slipped into the first open carriage she came across. It just so happened that in the carriage Harry was sitting alone. He looked down in surprise at the small 'meow' and then laughed as he recognised the eyes staring up at him. He bent down and picked her up, placing her on his knee and running his fingers through her fur. "You better not get fur all over me," He warned her jokingly and then yelped slightly as she dug her claws into him ever so slightly, "Hey! Thats not fair!"

"Hello Harry," He looked up sharply and then relaxed as Luna drifted into the carriage followed closely by Neville who shut the door behind him with a slam. "How was your summer?" She looked as she always did with her robes already on with bright pink converse showing on her feet as she sat down and her trademark radish earrings dangling from her ears. Neville looked similar as well although he had filled out slightly over the holidays.

"I'm good guys," He smiled at them and the cat jumped from his lap onto the other boy's where she walked in a circle before she settled down into a soft doze, "Looks like she likes you." He laughed as Neville looked at the animal in shock, "And I'm really am alright, I've had a good friend help me through things and she's even thinking of adopting me."

"Thats great Harry!" Neville was pleased for his friend. He had been so worried over the summer that Harry would try to do something silly and reckless because of the loss of Sirius but he was grateful to this person for taking Harry from that house and looking after him. The new environment had obviously been kind to other boy, "I'm glad your ok, we were worried weren't we Luna?" She nodded as she looked at her friends before she smiled.

"I spent some of my summer looking for the Crumpled- Horned Snorkacks but for some reason we couldn't find any this year," She frowned, "Oh well, better luck next time. I'm sure they were simply scared away by everthing going on at the moment." The two boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Rena meanwhile smiled slightly to herself. She liked this girl.

The three of them spent the remainder of the journey swapping news about what they had been up to and how they rated the homework they had been given this summer. They had all agreed that they had had far too much to deal with especially since they had all been under extra stress what with what happened at the ministry and all. Throughout their conversation Rena half dozed and half listened to their conversation. Listening to them speak about the ministry however made her pay a bit more attention to what they were saying and she mentally kicked herself for having not done anything about that sooner. Had she or had she not promised to bring Sirius back from where he had fallen? Oh, she was a terrible guardian! She needed to get her head together and sort that out before it was too late. She made a mental note to also send an owl to the girls back in Tokyo- she had been neglecting them as well and she was sure if she didn't let them know she was still alive they would all be on the next plane over and rampaging all over England looking for her. As the train started to slow down and the boys started to change into their robes, she hopped over to the girl and sat on her lap waiting patiently for Harry to finish so she could transfer over to him- which she promptly did as soon as he finished pulling his robe on.

Sitting on his shoulder as they climbed off the train she looked about her in wonder. It hadn't changed at all! It looked exactly the same as when she had last stepped foot in Hogsmeade. Of course it wouldn't have changed much but she had been expecting something out of the ordinary- well, she supposed as she looked at the large man calling for the first years, there were some things that were bound to have changed. She had always quite liked Hagrid- he was a fun loving character and she had always enjoyed taking tea with him and seeing him work with the animals (of course, she admitted to herself, he had scared her silly when he had gotten that awful dog!). She missed those times when she had been a student and sometimes she wished she could go back to the beginning and change what had happened but of course that was impossible. She couldn't change it and she doubted she would even if Pluto handed her the key to time herself. There were some things that just were and Rena wasn't about to go messing with that part of life thank you very much- no matter how much she wished some things had worked out differently.

Still clinging to his shoulder, she held on as they started towards the carriages and she merely ignored the Threstals. She had seen them more times than she liked to count- although were they always that ugly? It had been a while since she had actually seen one, she figured they were somewhat more popular around here than in other parts of the world. As soon as they were in the carriage she untangled herself from his robes and sat down on his lap so that she could give his shoulder a rest- his rubbing and soft glare proved that she had been holding on somewhat harder than she had thought. She woud have to apologise later, right now she was undercover and she wasn't about to blow it- even if these two didn't seem to have any harmful intentions towards her godson. She straightened up somewhat when she saw Draco in the next carriage with some of the other Slytherins and she mewled slightly. Harry looked over and sighed, he should have known really- she _had_ been a snake when she had been at school. He would make sure to remember to tell her to stay with either Snape or Snape over the school year since she wanted to be close to them. He could understand that. Even if he wanted to be slightly selfish and have her look over him more than the others. But he couldn't stop her from doing what she wanted and he guessed it would make her feel better about it if he told her he really didn't mind.

His thoughts broke off as the castle came into view and a smile came across his lips. He may hate the headmaster but Hogwarts would always be his first true home and everytime he came back he knew that he would make it through whatever old Voldy threw at him. Serenity was also glad to see the school and she remembered the first time she had seen it, how she had felt so in awe of the building before her. That time was long gone now but even so, seeing it once again took her breath away. She could understand how Harry felt about it being home because for her to, there was a sense of belonging here.

As the carriage stopped, they all clambered out and as one the body of students entered through the large doors all chattering and laughing at being back. Of course there were a few students who had not returned that year because their parents had felt it was unsafe but it didn't really affect the mood that they were all in. Rena slipped between legs as she followed the three children into the great hall and slipped under the table before she was seen and making her way along it, running between feet as people sat down. She soon stopped at the end of it and sat down, looking up to the main table where the teachers were starting to appear and sit down, her eyes searching for her husband's and as soon as she had seen him she settled for staring at the headmaster.

Sev looked around the room and then looked back again at the Gryffindor table and blinked. Why was there a white cat sitting beneath it. Looking into it's eyes he gave a mental groan and then glowered causing some of the students to flinch back thinking that they were the ones he was looking at. The cat merely ignored him and looked at the headmaster, its eyes flashing and he could have sworn he saw her hackles rise slightly as she gave a silent hiss. Well, he couldn't blame her could he? He had as much reason to hate the old man as she did but at least he was being tactful about the whole thing. It seemed like it had been days since that morning but it had only been a few hours...how he wished he could go back to when they had been in bed together instead of the here and now where he was forced to sit next to Flitwick.

Harry was also looking along the table and gave the smallest of nods to Snape before he continued his watchings. He was taken aback however to see Remus sitting at the end looking rather worse for wear. He had thought Remus wasn't allowed back into teaching? He wondered what had changed and then figured it would probably be because of him- as usual. He looked to the side of him as Ron and Hermione sat next to him, although they didn't say a word. They were probably pissed that he hadn't come to find them on the train, so now they were giving him the silent treatment. He looked at Neville who shrugged- he didn't understand them either. They all soon looked to the massive doors as they opened and the first years trooped in.

It didn't take long to sort the slightly smaller group than usual and Gryffindor had done rather well, but then again so had the other houses and once everyone had settled down Dumbledoor stood up to make his speach. As he did so he caught the flash of white fur as the cat flicked her tale and his usuall glittering eyes narrowed ever so slightly before he looked back up and smiled at the students.

"Welcome everyone to this new year at Hogwarts! A few announcements to start with I think. Mr Filch would like to remind you that all Weasley products are banned and that there is a full list attached to his office door. Also I would like to warn all first years that the dark forest is strictly forbidde- although I suppose I should also remind some of the older students as well." His eyes looked down at the trio who were usually breaking the school rules. Hermione blushed and Ron went slightly red but Harry simply stared back up at him. Hm. Interesting. He could not wait to get the boy alone and work on him being his golden child again. But first he had to make sure that that woman did not interfere in his plans. "But now I think its time for some food!" As the food appeared onto the tables, talking erupted from the tables as people started to catch up and eat to their hearts content. Rena ran back up to where Harry was and was discreetly fed small scraps of chicken- a somewhat undignified way of being fed but it would have to do. Once she had had her fill she lisened to the conversations going on around them and smiled in amusement at the girls exclaiming over how good Harry looked 'with his hair like that!'

After what seemed a lifetime for the animal, the food vanished and the children all stood up to go off to their dorms. She easily followed the Gryffindors and was soon safely back on top of Harry, watching in curiousity as they all trooped up the stairs. It had been a long day and she wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep for the night and she guessed everyone else was feeling the same way. It didn't really take that long to reach the dorm and she jumped down from her perch and made her way to the fire and curled up on the shaggy rug placed in front of it.

"Night Rena," Harry murmered as he came over and scratched behind her ear, "See you tomorrow." He too made his way upstairs to the bed that was softly calling his name where he promptly collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

Rena sent silent good nights to Sev and Draco before she too slipped off into a deep sleep.

Tomorrow would bring a new day and she would be able to see what exactly was going on around this school what with Remus being here. She would also be able to work on setting Sirus free and getting to know her son. Yes. Tomorrow was going to bring new things to everyone.

*******

Well, I hope everyone enjoys it. I hope I haven't made too many spelling or grammar mistakes but if I have I apologise profusely! Would anyone like to comment on who they want Harry to be paired with? I'm already thinking of who to pair with Draco but thats a secret. Please leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day dawned nowhere near bright enough for Rena as the sun peaked through the glass of the common room, waking her from a dreamless sleep. With a small yawn, she stretched herself out, and, giving a small mewl of content she felt her bones crack in just the right places after having slept curled up on the carpet all night. She was used to sleeping in this form but she couldn't wait to return to her human body for a while so she could actually soak up the atmosphere of the school as a human and not as an animal. Flicking her tail she looked about her and realising that no one seemed to be up yet she decided to have a wander up the stairs and check out the rooms since she couldn't get out without someone opening the portrait hole up.

Leaping up onto the first stone step she gave a small hiss of discomfort as the cold seeped into her soft pads before she shook it off and continued her leap onto the next step- although it would have been quicker to change and just walk up she didn't dare change in fear of being caught before she had even been able to have a quick spy around the school. Reaching the top step she poked her small head around the stone pillar and looked down the corridor before she deemed it safe to walk along it, her tail high in the air waving as she sauntered along. It seemed nice enough although it was rather plain compared to the Slytherin dorm rooms- although she was sure Lilly had described it as a warm, homey place when they had been at school.

_'If this is homey then I don't look forward to seeing the other dorms,' _ She thought to herself as soon came upon a door that had been left open slightly, and slipped in. She had always pictured these rooms to have fires wih people sitting around and laughing but it didn't look like there had ever been a fire lit in this room. She hopped up onto the first bed she came across and looked at the sleeping red headed girl. A Weasley. She snorted slightly. Honestly, did these people breed or something? There always seemed to be a Weasley at this school- not that she had anything against them mind she just thought it was rather strange for there to be so many. Surely the mother's of these children were wishing that they had only stuck to one or two instead of a whole litter of them? Of course, she decided, she was probably just bitter towards the family. She had never been able to stay with her's and these people had such large ones. She was only being jealous- who wouldn't be at a seemingly perfect home life? With another soft sigh she lept down from the bed and moved out of the room- this wasn't the one she was after.

After a few more moments searching she seemed to have finally found the room she wanted but she was interupted by it being thrown open and several girl's spilling out of it talking loudly as they all beelined towards the bathroom. Rena moved against the wall, her ears flat back resisting the urge to hiss at them. They hadn't seen her and she had been surprised by their sudden appearance. It looked like the day was starting and she had to get back downstairs so that she could escape this place before she was shut in. She would have to search these rooms later on when there wasn't anyone about to distract her.

Slinking back down the stairs she moved to the table and hopped up before sitting and waiting for Harry to come down.

Finally after what seemed an age the boy finally stumbled down the stairs, yawning and stretching as he tried to wake himself up a bit. She shook her head at him as she looked at his dishevelled hair and the fact that as he stretched he had the eyes of nearly all of the females on him- including that Weasley girl she had seen sleeping earlier. 'Well,' she thought, 'he is attractive but I do hope he doesn't end up with someone like that.' Rena didn't even know the girl but she guessed her to be one of those girls who enjoyed being seen with someone popular or famous just so she could get some recognition herself. Rena wasn't very fond of those kind of girls- although she had acted like one back in Japan (and she had hated every moment of it as well). She soon jumped onto his shoulder as he passed the table and he looked at her before smiling.

"Morning...." He trailed off trying to think of a name for her- he doubted she would want attention being drawn to her if he used her real name. She tilted her head in thought, trying to think of a name for her other form but he beat her to it, "....Pasiphae?" He wasn't quite sure where it had come from but it sounded right. She cocked her head again. That sounded so familiar, but where had she heard it before? As she thought over it Harry made his way out of the commons, meeting up with Neville on the way out.

"Morning," Neville looked at the white cat, "I'm not sure she will be allowed downstairs you know." He commented as he reached over to scratch at her ear earning a purr in response, "Whats her name anyway?"

Harry shrugged, "Pasiphae, although I'm not really sure what it means. It just sounded right."

"Pasiphae is another name for the Goddess Selene," The three of them jumped at Luna's comment and she hopped down the last few steps to slip between them, "I believe it translates to 'all- shining'."

Ah, so that was why it sounded so familiar. Rena remembered having heard the name before but that had been a long, long time ago. She was somewhat surprised that Harry had thought it up but she shrugged it off- she should know by now that these things never just happened by accident.

"Well, its a nice name at least," Harry grinned at his two friends as they took the last few steps of the staircase before making their way to the great hall for some breakfast. Rena or Pasiphae as she was now known in this form jumped down and looked up at them before giving a small 'meow' and running off on her own, heading towards the dungeons where a certain professor would be teaching. Harry shook his head at her, she was so impatient but he supposed he couldn't really blame her. "Bye then." He gave a small wave in her direction before leading them into the hall.

Luna said her goodbyes before she drifted off over to her own table and the two boys sat at their own.

"What classes do you think we have first?" Neville asked as he helped himself to a couple of slices of toast before biting into the one. He looked at Harry waiting for his answer.

"Bet we have double potions first, we always seem to and then we'll end up with Transfiguration on the same day. I'm looking forward to Remus teaching us defence again this year, what about you?"

"Yeah, I guess so but I'm still bad it it," Neville thought for a moment before grinning, "But I can't wait for Herbology! Professor Sprout told us last year that we should be starting on some of the stuff they will ask in the NEWTS." Harry laughed at his obvious excitement.

"Personally I'd rather skip that part but its nowhere near as bad as potions," They both grimaced in unison and then laughed.

Draco made his way into the hall, and mentally scowled as people whispered as he stalked past them. Unlike usual he was no longer flanked by the two large buffoons who had always been behind him since before they had even started school- they were now sitting with Pansy who was giving him cold looks.

Harry looked over and then back at Neville, "Whats going on?"

"I heard that Malfoy was disinherited over the holidays," Parvati leaned over to the two of them, giving Harry a small flutter of eyelash, "So now the two goons have gone and left him. He looks rather out of place without everyone surrounding him."

"Looks like the 'prince' is nothing more than a loser," Came someone else's comment, followed by several others.

Neville frowned, "I know he's a bit of a prick," He ignored the looks he received, "But its not fair they all just left him because of that." Harry gave a somewhat distracted nod. "Harry?"

"What?" Harry jerked his attentions back to the other, "Sorry Neville, I was just thinking."

"Looks like the wonder ferret is going to be losing his seeker position," Ron appeared beside them and sat down with a large grin on his face, "It's brilliant isn't it? After all these years of thinking he's better than us he's suddenly nothing!" He helped himself to a large helping of bacon. Hermione sat beside Ron and also helped herself to some food although she lacked the smile that Ron had.

"Its nothing to be happy about Ronald, it must be horrible to be thrown out like that,"

"Yeah but think about it," Ron waved a fork about as if it were going to help his point, "He's made everyone miserable for the last few years and got us _and _Hagrid into trouble more times than I can count! He _deserves_ it Mione!" She looked like she was going to say something but changed her mind before she did.

"I guess so....he does deserve some of it I suppose- you know, for all those names and everything" She agreed before returning to her food.

Harry and Neville looked at one another slightly disgusted at the other boy's behaviour. It wasn't Draco's fault that it had turned out like this. Harry was suddenly grateful that Pasiphae wasn't here or Ron would have had a leg full of claws- or worse, a fully fledged witch in his face spitting fireballs for even daring to look at Draco in the wrong way. Of course, Rena was no idiot she knew that her son hadn't been the best person in the world but as far as she was concerned he could start learning from his mistakes- of course she would also think it was cruel of everyone to say such things about him when it was obviously not his fault. She had a big heart- Harry wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing when it came to what was going to happen this year.

His train of thought was once again broken but this time it was by Snape appearing at the top table with a white cat perched on his shoulder, casually flicking her tail before she jumped down onto the table and curled up into a ball next to his plate.

"Hey, isn't that Pasiphae?" Neville asked looking over to who he considered his best friend in interest, "What is she doing with Snape?"

"No idea," Harry answered back truthfully. He really had no idea why she was up there when she was supposed to be keeping quiet until she was ready to reveal herself to everyone. He guessed she had simply wanted to spend a bit more time with her husband before she had to leave him when he went to teach his classes. Harry watched as she gave a small yawn and blearily open the one eye as if she hadn't a care in the world but he had spent enough time with her to know that she was observing much more than she was letting on- it was an uncanny ability of her's to know when someone was up to something. He hadn't been able to get away with anything for weeks! But then again he mused, that was a good thing to. She had made sure that he had enough time to himself but not too much that he sank back into the depressive state she had found him in. "Can't see why she likes that greasy old bat." He added as an after thought realising he was drifting off again- he really needed to stop doing that now he was back at the school.

Looking around he noticed other students pointing up at the professor and the white animal, whispers flying around the room as various theories and stories sprung up out of nowhere. Everyone had seen Harry Potter turn up with that white cat and now it was with Snape- a dark follower if there ever was one. Maybe Potter was under some kind of dark spell? Or maybe it was someone pretending to be a cat (Harry almost snorted his pumpkin juice out through his nose at that one) and that it was someone trying to get close to Harry so that he wouldn't be able to get in trouble..... the rumours were none stop and Harry groaned ever so slightly.

"Mate, that cat needs to get its priorities straight,"

"Of course Ron," Harry rolled his eyes, "I'll just go up there shall I and tell her that she needs to get away from the man because he is a mean old sod and being by him is damaging to her soul?" Harry looked at the boy as if he really was a complete dolt, "Don't be stupid Ron, its a cat! I can't stop it from going off and climbing onto the nearest person it sees."

"Thats not what I meant..." Ron glared at the other boy before moving on to his next helping of sausages, proceeding to ignore the boy for now.

Hermione looked at the two boys and then turned to Harry, "Did you have a good summer Harry?" She asked rather timidly knowing full well that he was going to be upset over the lack of communication between them over the last few weeks- she could only hope that he understood that they had been told to leave him alone to grieve, even though she had argued that he would want someone there to talk to and to grieve with. She flinched slightly at the almost icy look he gave her before he nodded stiffly.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad after I went to live with my guardian," She looked at him in interest and he suddenly wished she had not brought up the stupid subject because it was still sore to think about Sirius and losing him to that veil, and it was still too soon to even think about the fact that he had been alone for those first few weeks without even a letter from his 'best friends' to see how he was holding up, "It was good, thank you Hermione." He finished off lamely, not really knowing what he was going to say to her- at least not without blowing up at her and Ron.

"Oh....well...I'm glad it was alright," She didn't even know what to say to him and instead she went back to picking at her food, mentally telling herself she was a very stupid person indeed to listen to Dumbledoor and his stupid promises that the boy had been perfectly fine at his aunt and uncle's home. She knew better than that- hadn't she heard him herself saying that he hated it there and that they didn't treat him right?

Hermione was saved from her self loathing when she was handed her timetable for the year and she poured over it like she always did every year, before she started looking at the other's around her- promptly telling Ron that he really ought to get a study timetable sorted or he would never be able to keep up this year, especially with him wanting to go gallivanting off and playing _quidditch_ at every turn.

"Mione!" He whined as he looked at his own timetable, "Exams are at the end of the year! We don't need to go worrying about that now!"

Harry and Neville ignored the pair by them and instead looked at their own tables and giving identical groans at their first lessons of the year.

"Potions," Neville moaned, shaking his head in despair, "I don't even know how I managed to pass the OWL, how am I going to pass this year?"

"I feel for you mate, I don't know how I got through either....we'll just have to struggle through together eh?" Although he gave an identical grimace, "Then we have Transfigurations right after that...I think they try to kill us, I really really do- especially when they put us with those Snakes." He nodded towards the other table who were slightly quieter in their protests over the classes they had been assigned. Draco however was silent as he looked over his classes before he looked up and over to his father and the white cat.

Pasiphae meanwhile was finding it rather amusing listening to the students moan and complain over classes and who was stuck with who for the rest of the year and she uncurled herself from her ball in order to watch the room properly. She gave a small purr as a long finger rubbed at the spot behind her ear and she tilted her head forward to give him better access before he stopped. She threw a glare back at him and he only gave her the barest of smirks before he returned to his morning coffee and she was forced to find something else to use up her attention until he was ready to move from the table and head off to his first class of the day- which she was most interested in joining and she wasn't about to take no for an answer.

Her eyes swept over the room until they landed on Draco and she was slightly startled to see him staring back at her before he averted his eyes back to his food and began picking at it with absolutely no gusto at all. She mentally frowned. He was her son and he had no appetite? There was something seriously wrong there and she was going to find out what it was. She knew full well he was just like her when it came to food, and, just like her he never put an ounce on- much to the annoyance of her husband who claimed she was evil for being able to do so. As she watched him pick at the plate, she noticed the way the others looked at him and even though she was too far away to hear it she knew there were nasty little jibes floating about in the air about him and her fur bristled slightly. She wished she could do something but she did not want to give herself away just yet- even if the old fool already knew that she was sitting practically under his nose (not that there was much he could do about it without there being quite a bit of a scene).

She was startled from her thoughts as she was picked up a little more roughly than before and she gave a small hiss of displeasure at the treatment before turning her head to spit in the face of the aggressor only to turn it into a huff at the somewhat amused look in Severus' face. He was evil she decided. Completely evil. She couldn't stay mad at him even if she wanted to. She soon forgot her annoyance as he walked out of the hall softly stroking her fur back into place and scratching that special place by her ear once again- she was soon a puddle of furry gloop in his arms and he resisted the urge to laugh aloud at her antics.

Many of the other professors followed his example and slowly everyone began to trickle out of the hall and making their way to various places around the castle- many running off to their dorms after realising they had left something behind that was suddenly vital now that they knew what they were having for classes. Harry and Neville, being used to the way the school seemed to ran had made sure that they had packed everything before leaving the common room- of course it helped to reason that since they always seemed to have potions the first day of school term, it would only make sense that this time would be no different.

They waited for Luna who soon skipped over to them before leaving the hall following the stream of students who suddenly seemed to grow louder in their newest gossip now that the teachers were out of the way.

"What did you get first Luna?" Harry asked as they made their way casually to the staircase where they would have to split up to go to their respective classes.

"Divination, I thought it would be interesting- the professor is ever so fun don't you think?" She gave a small smile before she looked at Draco who had slowly made his way by them, "But I better get going, I don't want to be late and I don't think Professor Snape would like it either- even if he is friends with your kitty," She gave a small wave before she skipped off, the three boys simply staring off after her.

Harry looked at Draco and then at Neville before looking back to the other boy after getting the silent confirmation to go ahead with the question, "Want to walk with us to class?"

Draco faltered and stared at the two of them before shaking his head once before he hurried off in front of them and disappearing through the doorway leading down to the dungeons.

"Ok then, never mind."

"Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, maybe- I just thought it would be a good thing for him you know? Figured he could use some decent friends now that things have started to change." Harry blew out a sigh before he pulled the other boy along, "We're going to be late if we stand here any longer and cat or no cat I am not getting a detention on my first day of school!"

Meanwhile in the classroom itself, Rena stood stretching herself out properly before she had to return to her cat form for the rest of the day. She sighed as she felt the bones crack in all of the right places before she looked over at the man leaning on the desk.

"Whats happened with Draco? He barely ate anything at breakfast, you and I both know he is just like me when it comes to food being on the table," She frowned in worry before she crossed over to him and wrapping his arms around her so she could enjoy her moment with him before it was ruined completely by the arrival of students and the start of class. "I'm worried," She murmered softly into his chest.

"Well, he was disinherited from the Malfoy estate- as far as the student body is concerned he has no family and of course being the wonderous people that make up my house they have all shunned him for suddenly being no more than a commoner," He tightened his arms around her as she hissed in anger- her feline side slipping out slightly. "Not that he is of course, afterall he is a Snape but they don't know that."

"How horrible, just wait till I get my claws on the little brats!" He couldn't help but chuckle at her- she really was attractive when she was angry and as always it was one of the main things he found the most attractive about her. "Even better...wait till I get my hands on that old meddling fool!"

"Calm down," He pulled her in for a chaste kiss before pulling himself from her, "Students are starting to arrive, you better turn back." She gave him one of her looks before she changed back into the cat, slashing out at him in annoyance, "Its hardly my fault!" He protested before he strode over to the door and throwing it open, causing some of the children to jump in surprise.

Her annoyance temporarily forgotton, she watched in amusement at the way he really did seem like a rather large black bat and she couldn't wait to tease him endlessly about it later. She had never really seen him like this, but of course she had missed so much that she wondered just how much she really did remember or know about the man she loved more than anything in the universe.

"Get inside and sit down!" His voice came out in short barks and she jumped atop his desk to watch the goings on from a better view point. "I suppose you will all be giving me the same pitiful excuses of homework like every year," His gaze slid along the Slytherin side of the room before dropping on Draco for a moment before moving off again, "Except those select few who actually seem to pay attention in class." He eyed them all before slamming his wand against the board behind him causing white chalk to appear giving them their assignment for the day.

"Get to work and try not to blow anything up!"

The room seemed to spring to life at the order and a great rush seemed to entail as everyone tried to partner up with their friends. Neville and Harry simply stuck together- although they would have asked Draco if they had had the chance to- knowing that theirs would probably be coming out wrong anyway. Harry felt a slight bump against his leg as he went to reach for one ingredient and looked down to see those eyes staring back up at him. She bumped him again as he went for the leaves and he looked back down and blinked in confusion only to have her tilt her head to the side in faked innocence although a small cat grin seemed to come across her lips as she stared back.

She had seen him go for that ingredient and, knowing what was more than likely going to happen if he put it anywhere near that liquid had decided to take pity and help the two almost clueless boys- even if it was cheating ever so slightly....it wasn't like they could do anything to a cat.

Harry moved his hand away from the leaved and reached for a different ingredient, and when he received no headbutt, picked it up and proceeded to finely slice it so he could add it.

The class went fairly quickly and by the end of it Neville was thrilled to see that he hadn't destroyed anything on his first day back and had proceeded to tell Harry that he wanted the study book he had used because it was obviously helped. Harry hadn't the heart to tell him that he had been helped along slightly by the animal who was currently curled up on the floor by his leg. He bottled the potion and banished the rest before taking the vial to Snape and retreating as quickly as possible, gently nudging Pasiphae as he did so that she could wake up and get out before Snape cornered her.

Snape's eyes narrowed on the cat as she looked over to him and he mouthed 'cheat' at her, only to get the same cat grin Harry had had before she turned her tail on him and bounded out after the students. Severus groaned, his head falling into his hands, "She's going to be the death of me...." He complained to himself softly before he got up and began preparing for the next class of idiots.

It was going to be a very long school year at this rate- he only hoped it went without too much of a fuss.

_End chapter_


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the newest chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. Please don't forget to leave a comment about what you think and I really would love it if you let me know about what you think the couples should be? Thank you to all of those who had been keeping up with this and for all of those who leave me such nice comments. If you have any suggestions let me know.

You all know the drill- I owe nothing much to my displeasure.

Chapter Ten

Rena had decided that since it was the weeked it would be alright to leave the castle for a few hours so she could sort some matters of business out before she needed to return to her new kitty life amongst the halls of Hogwarts. She still had not announced herself to the staff although she knew the old man knew she was there, although he had not done anything about it- which was both a good thing and a bad thing. She did not want to know what was going through his mind right now as she only knew it was going to be something bad and that she would not like it one bit- mostly because she had no doubt in her mind that it included Harry and herself although how she was to be included in his plans was lost to her. She only knew of what his original plan had been but now that had been changed she was completely clueless as to what was going on and she hated the very thought of it- and she really didn't hate easily as anyone who knew her would testify.

With a sigh, she moved around the people who crowded the streets of Diagon alley and made her way towards Gringotts where she had an urgent meeting with Runehook and Griphook- the two brother were afterall, in charge of her account and short of breaking into the bank she had no other way of accessing her money in a more 'earthly' manner. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She gasped as she bumped into a rather solid being and causing them to drop all of their belongings onto the ground, "Oh shoot," She dropped to her knees without looking up and began to help gather all of the items up before handing them back to the poor person she had bumped into. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at the person before her and prayed to the great Selene that he would not recognise her.

Remus had been minding his own business when the woman had bumped into him and he brushed aside her apologies as she dropped down to help him pick up his belongings, "Its alright, really, just an accident," He reassured her, "Nothing broken I think." They both stood and he accepted the items she was giving him before he froze and took a proper look at her. There was no way she was right here in front of him! Surely after she had taken Harry from the Dursley's she would not even think about revealing herself in one of the busiest places in wizarding Britain? "_Serenity?_"

"Ah....shoot..." She gave a sheepish smile at the tired and shocked looking man, "Hello Remus,"

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at her as he pulled her away from the middle of the street and into a closed shop doorway where they would not be so overheard by everyone else, "And where is Harry?" He looked around him as if expecting the teen to appear at their sides.

"Harry is at school!" She placed her hands on her hips as she glared up at the man who was only an inch or so taller than she was, "Honestly, didn't anyone tell you?"

Remus looked at her and then dropped his head slightly, "I'm glad he is alright, and you of course- when we heard the news! Rena, do you know how worried I was?" He demanded as he looked down into her eyes. He was of course livid that he had not been told of Harry's safe arrival at the school- in fact he had not heard anything at all concerning his godson and it annoyed him greatly. It was of course more than likely due to the fact that he would always align himself with the woman in front of him instead of the headmaster- she was afterall Lilly's best and most trusted friend even if she had been in a completely different house at the time. He refused to acknoweldge the fact that he had always had a soft spot for the woman- had even loved her for a time- and he always will, which was the main reason for him being so loyal to her.

She gently took his hands and squeezed them, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you Remus, but I did what I thought was best and I'm not going to regret it- not for one moment. Harry is so much happier now that he is away from that dreadful house (and what that man was thinking!) and I know he's trying his best to get closer to Draco...even if my son is as hard headed as I am!" She gave a cheery smile, "Why don't you come with me? I hate to say it but you look dreadful Remus- have you even been looking after yourself? Don't tell me your running idiotic errands for that old man!"

"Well," He couldn't lie to her, "I have but I thought it was for the best at the time, although now I am starting to think otherwise." He silently pondered her offer before nodding, "I'd like to see Harry again soon and I suppose I ought to get a bit closer to Severus and Draco- its a bit overdue really. I should have done it years ago but, well, after everything that happened with the Potter's I just..forgot." It was no excuse but Rena being Rena simply smiled and tugged his hand so that he would follow her.

"Don't worry about it, things happened and although I wish they had been different no one can change what has happened otherwise we wouldn't be the people we are today, right?" She gave another of those smiles that seemed to make the pain and tiredness go away. Now he remembered why he had fallen for her in the first place and why he was so attracted to her- not that he would ever admit it in a million years, especially now that they had bumped into one another again. He would always care for her like that, of course he would, but he had learnt to let that part of him go and had simply accepted the fact that she would always be there for him as a dear friend and no more- he could live with that, it was better than being away from her always. "Anyway," She carried on, "I have a plan which I think you will quite like although I bet you will never believe me when I tell you what it is- Harry didn't either when I told him!" Her eyes danced with mirth as she looked at his puzzled face.

"What on earth are you on about?"

"I'm going to bring back Sirius Remus," He looked at her expecting her to laugh and tell him she was only joking around- except he knew he better than that. She would never make light the fact that someone so dear to them had gone.

"Thats impossible," He had no time to stop and stare at her since she continued to pull him along at a leisurely pace (she was most certainly stronger than she looked), "You can't bring back the dead Rena."

"I don't think he is dead and I'm going to prove it- with a bit of help anyway. I can't go waltzing into a place without some backup and not to mention the fact I'll need someone to help me pull him out of that thing thats got him locked away from the light. I'm serious about this Remus, and I promised Harry I would bring him back and I am not about to go breaking promises to people I care about- you ought to know that by now."

He did know that. And although he had doubts that she would be able to do something so impossible, he could not help the fact that he somehow believed her. If she said she could do it who was he to question her? Afterall, he did know her very well and certainly had plenty of memories of back when she had achieved anything she wanted just by being so stubborn. "If you say you can do it then I believe you- although it still sounds like an impossible thing." she gave him a smile of thanks at his trust and squeezed his hand once again before bounding up the steps pulling him with her before entering the bank.

Both witches and wizards alike looked on as the 'couple' made their way up to one of the desks where a goblin looked down at them, sneering slightly, although it changed quickly enough when he saw who it was. The patrons looked on in as the goblin came down from his post and let the couple away towards where the private meeting rooms were. Whispers followed in their wake as they left the grand entrance and many people talked in jealousy over how cute the pair looked- the men amongst them scowling at how such a beauty could end up with a man like that, and many of the women were wondering which beauty products they needed to buy in order to get like _that_ because the young woman had most certainly been a most beautiful creature.

Rena frowned at the whispers but ignored them as they followed their guide who led them into one of the more exclusive rooms where he promptly left them to sit down and make themselves comfortable as they waited. Not that they had to for long mind as soon enough the two goblins she had arranged to meet entered and greeted her with a slight bow which she was quick to mimic. Remus nodded his head but did not get up, not entirely certain whether he needed to or not- goblins as a rule were most certainly not on good terms with wizards and he had no idea how they felt about the werewolf persuasion.

"Now then Serenity, I'm sure you will be wanting to know of our progress," Runehook started as soon as they had all sat down. "But first can you explain why you have brought this man with you?" Not that he had any malintent towards the man, he was simply curious as to why she would bring him along when she was more than aware that the man hadn't the first inclination as to who she actually was.

Rena nodded as she clasped her hands together, "Remus is a dear friend of mine Runehook and I think we can speak rather freely in front of him- although perhaps not all of my secrets? I'd like to keep them to myself for just a while longer," She flashed Remus a small smile of apology, not that she needed to- Remus had no desire to know everything about her, afterall it was a part of her charm when she acted all mysterious about some things.

"In that case I shall continue," Runehook was still not entirely convinced that he could divulge everything but he wasn't about to risk the wrath of this particular woman. "We have managed to bring your friend here although with a little trouble- I believe there were two who were somewhat reluctant to let her come, even if it was ordered by yourself," He frowned slightly at that, his face twisting in a most unpleasant way.

Rena found it rather amusing and hid her smile behind her hand, "Oh, I forgot to tell you about that- I'm sorry, they can be rather overprotective sometimes but I am glad they let her come," She looked around her in anticipation, "Where is she?"

Runehook was the one to get up and go to the door which he opened and stepped out for a moment before entering again- this time followed by a young girl of no more than 15 years of age. She was a pretty thing with a slightly exotic look about her and Remus correctly assumed that she was of Asian birth.

"Hotaru!" Rena stood and the girl fairly flew into her arms, "Oh, I have missed you!"

"Usa-mamma!" Hotaru gave her adoptive mother a good long hug before she untangled herself and made her way to sit down on the chair next to Rena, looking at the man with curiosity before she turned her attentions back to what was going on.

Rena sat back down as well and gave the two goblins a smile of thanks, "I thank you for bringing her here- even at the wrath of Haruka and Michiru." She looked at the girl was a fond smile before going back to the business at hand. "As you know I plan on visiting the Ministry again this weekend- perhaps even today- and i have every intention of bringing Sirius Black back with me when I return. I know he is supposed to be dead meaning his vaults have been passed onto Harry as his will states- but I will need that revoked as soon as possible, and I need to make sure that no one gets word of what is being planned. I don't need the old fool of a man finding out about this and trying to get his hands on all of Sirius' assests." she gave a deep frown at the very thought, not that she would put it past him to try. "Which also brings me to another matter. Harry has told me he has never received any kind of notification from your good selves apart from that one letter about myself- I want to know why. Is Dumbledoor somehow getting access to his vaults?"

"This is a most serious matter for I know that Mr Potter has been sent regular owls as to his accounts, but if he has not been getting them then that means that someone is most certainly dabbling in affairs that do not concern them. I will look into this matter as soon as we finish here. As for your other request- I think we can arrange something as soon as we hear from yourself about your success."

"Thank you, I do appreciate it very much." She stood up to leave, Hotaru and Remus following suit before she paused, "Oh, would you mind setting up an account for Hotaru for me? Just transfer some of my funds across to set her up for now- she'll need it for school." She gave a slight smirk as the girl gave a startled 'what!' before she bowed to the pair and making her way out of the room.

"Usa-mamma...I don't need to go to school!" Hotaru protested as she followed the two out. She had no idea who that man was but she knew enough to know that he was most certainly not the husband of her Usa-mamma.

"Hotaru please, this isn't a normal school like the other ones. This one is full of magic- a place I grew up (the first time around) and I would love to have you near me whilst you're here," She turned to the girl and placed her hands on her shoulders, "Besides I've missed having you around- you know how much I miss you all and I'm so happy that you're here, and not just because I need your help."

Hotaru sighed and nodded, "Ok, but I don't have to like it," Rena only laughed and Hotaru turned to the man and held out her hand to him, "I'm Hotaru,"

Remus took the offered hand and shook it firmly, surprised at the grip the seemingly frail girl had. "My name is Remus. Remus Lupin." He gave the girl a somewhat strained smile before turning back to Rena, "Rena, as much as I would love to see how you are going to do the impossible I get the feeling I will only be getting under your foot. Is your house still in the same place?" At her nod he continued, "I'll head back there then- hopefully I'll see the two of you later," He gave the woman a one armed hug and pecked her on the forhead, "Keep safe." He ordered before he turned and left them, making his way to the apperation spot and leaving to her home.

Hotaru watched him and as soon as he was gone looked at the woman in question, "He doesn't seem like just a friend." She accused lightly, not really meaning anything in it knowing full well that Rena wasn't the type to lead anyone on intentionaly- or the kind of person to cheat on the person they were married to.

"Oh hush," Rena chided as she looked at her, "He is just a friend, you know full well my loyalty is with Severus and it always has been- even those times when our memories were erased. I couldn't ever forget him even in those times. He is the reason I'm still here, you know that." She looked back to where Remus had left them, "Anyway, I think he is much more suited to one of the other girl's and not me- I think its the moon in me that calls to him. Which reminds me....I really ought to do something about that. I can't bear the thought of a dear friend suffering because of something that is supposed to bring light and joy to people." She gave a pained frown at the very thought of something so terrible.

Hotaru slipped her hand through Rena's and smiled at her, "You can't blame yourself for that- no one knows why the moon has that effect on some people, but you are the princess and Sailor Moon! You can do anything and especially when you really put your heart and soul into it. I know everything will be just fine." Rena gave the girl a small smile, even if she was still not entirely convinced that what had been said was true. Serenity Moon had been a witch. Tsukino Usagi was the one to be chosen as the great warrior. Right now she wasn't entirely sure which one was the correct life for her. She only knew that when it came down to it she would just end up choosing whichever one her heart led her to- like every other time she had been faced with great she did know was that she was glad the girl was here- it would make things a lot easier knowing she had someone who knew about her life in Japan- and although she loved her husband dearly, she knew she was not ready to share such secrets with him, and most certainly not until she had spoken to her scouts on the matter- afterall, it was their secret she was telling as well.

"Well," Rena planted a smile on her face and banished all doubts from her mind, "We have a job to do and I'm not intending to return empty handed. A promise is a promise and I most certainly not going to break this one any time soon." She tighted her grip on Hotaru before the two vanished from Diagon Alley and made their way to the Ministry of Magic where the veil awaited their arrival and a lost soul was needed to be found. It would take some time and energy but the two were determined to succeed.

*********

It hadn't really been that difficult to get into the Ministry and into the Department of Mysteries. Rena was slightly disappointed in the complete lack of security they had here- surely they weren't so stupid to not put any kind of additional security up? Especially after what had happened here not even a year ago? Now was most certainly one of those times where she was ashamed of the place she had been brought up in. People were so far in denial about the whole Voldemort thing that they had left their whole world completely unguarded!

_'Well, at least we can do something about that,'_ She thought to herself as she led the younger girl deeper into the department, cursing the fact that everything seemed to have changed since she had last been here- and she was suddenly glad that she had at least left a magical trail to follow just in case something like this ever happened. A trail only she could follow at any rate- it would have been dangerous if everyone could follow it to the veil. Afterall, any poor soul could wander across it and fall in without meaning to and Rena really didn't look forward to seeing how many lost souls were already trapped there and she dreaded to think how they had each suffered.

"Here we are," She finally stopped in front of the black wooden door before she pushed it open and stepped through into the large chamber.

Hotaru, who had never seen it before was at a loss for words. She and all the others had always known that their friend and princess had not been who she claimed and it hadn't really taken that long for her to break down and spill her story to her closest friends. But listening to the stories was nothing compared to actually living it. What on earth was she going to do when she got to the school? Her magic was on the complete opposite scale of things compared to the magic used by these humans! But if Rena said she could do it she would have to trust her but this...this was something completely different anything she had ever seen before- and yet, it also seemed so very familiar.

She looked up at the veil and cringed slightly at the whispers she heard coming from it, and then placed her hands over her ears in an attempt to block them out.

"Why won't they stop?" She whispered as she continued to look at it before looking at Rena.

"They can't, they don't know how to," Rena looked at it in pity. All those souls who were lost needed help and yet here she was only saving the one person. She wished she could do more but she knew that there was no possible way she would ever be able to save all of them without getting lost herself. "I think you hear it more than I do Hotaru- its more alligned with your power than mine."

Sometimes, Hotaru decided, she really did not like being the Senshi of Silence and not for the first time cursed the fates for making it to.

"What do you need me to do?"

"We need to transform, and then I need you to stay here while I go in,"

"Bu-!"

"No buts, I can't have you going in there!" Rena raised her broach and the girl reluctantly did the same. They did not need to say the words and if anyone had been passing through at that moment in time they would have seen the bright lights of white and purple dancing around the girls, changing them into their alter egos.

Saturn looked at Sailor Moon and clasped her hand, "Please be careful- we can't lose you again,"

"Don't worry, just make sure you keep an eye out on things, I'll need your help to get out once I find him." She gave the hand a gentle squeeze and the youngest Senshi had no choice but to watch her jump into the darkness. "Please, just make sure you come back." Her gloved hands clenched around her glaive, wishing that she could do more than just stand there as a lookout but she knew her Usa-mamma had chosen her for a reason and she would never let her down- not for anything in the universe. Not even for a chance to see her most beloved friend Chibi-Usa again.

********

It was dark and cold. It seemed to soak through the clothes she wore and the very skin of her body, seeping into every recess of her body and soul. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her as she tried to look around her, but her movements were sluggish and almost painful. She could see now why so many people had never been able to find their way back out of this place. Once you were in it seemed like an impossible thing to escape. Everything was gone and everything was silent. Except for the occassional whisper of pain. That little bit of humanity that seemed to echo in the silence. It was so cold.

Her body tried to curl up into a fetal position but she refused to allow this to stop her from reaching her goal. She had so many people waiting for her to do this. So many people were relying on her to do this and to bring back someone who was dearly missed. _Harry_ was relying on her. She slowly brought her arms down from around her body and clenched her fists as she tried to see through the darkness.

"Sirius!" She fought for the name to come from her lips, wincing at how much it seemed to hurt actually doing so. Had it always hurt this much to talk? To move? To think? "Sirius!" It came easier the second time and this time it seemed to echo for some distance before being soaked up into the darkness.

It felt like she was trying to swim through a sea of tar but somehow she managed to slowly drag herself along, her head slowly swinging from side to side as she looked desperatly for him.

Time seemed to have stopped. How long had she been here for? Had it only been a few minutes? A few hours? How about days? Her heart clenched at the thought and she gave a small whimper of despair. She had left Severus alone again, and Draco...and Harry...Remus....Hotaru...the girls.....Why had she done this? Why had she come into this dark and foul place? There was no way she could ever escape from here. But once again her fierce determination kicked in and she shook away the negative thoughts that kept trying to stick in her mind. There was no way she could allow herself to fall for this. Saturn was waiting for her at the other side and goddess forbid she leave the girl alone. She would never leave them alone, not if she could help it. The only way she would be doing that was over her dead body! And even then it was going to take a bit more than that!

Her eyes narrowed and her hands clenched into fists.

"I won't give up! You hear me!" She shouted at the darkness, "You'll never beat me!" Then slowly raising her arm she searched deep within her and called forth a ball of light, "Help me find him," She whispered before she let it go, desperatly hoping she had given it enough power to not vanish like everything else seemed to do in this place. But to her relief it did not vanish. Instead it seemed to fly ahead of her and with another great bout of effort she followed after it, trying to ignore the whispers that seemed to grow stronger around her the deeper she went into this vile place.

And then suddenly. Nothing. She stopped and looked around her in confusion. There were no more voices, no more struggling to move and no more pain. Her eyes searched for her guide before she found it and willed herself to move towards it, finally coming to a stop before it and she gave a small laugh.

"Sirius!" She exclaimed in joy as she finally found the one she had been searching for. He was still here! Alive? She checked his pulse and would have cried in relief had it not been for the sudden pull at her heart and with a gasp she clenched her breast, "I'm coming Saturn," She murmered before she scooped the male into her arms and turned to leave, sending the light ahead of her once again.

"Lead me home."

********

With a cry, the Senshi of the Moon came tumbling through the veil and crashed into the floor with the man atop of her.

"Sailor Moon!" Saturn was by her side in an instanst, "Are you alright?" She was already looking for injuries and seeing none quickly turned her eyes to the strange man who seemed to be starting to stir on the ground.

"I found him! I knew he was alive!" She powered down and crawled over to the man. She was exhausted but she didn't care. She had survived the veil but she didn't care. All she cared about was the man who was starting to open his eyes. Saturn powered down following her leader's example and she to knelt next to the man in curiosity. She really had no idea who he was but if Usa-mamma was willing to risk her life to bring him back then Hotaru had no choice but to think of him as a highly important person.

"Wha-" Sirius bolted upright as his eyes slowly grew adjusted to the light before he winced and gave a small groan.

"Hello," He turned his head to the voice and did a double take. He knew that voice all too well- her screams had echoed in his dreams for quite some time, and yet here she was in front of him.

"Serenity? Is this a dream? I'm really dead aren't I?" He asked.

A light giggle escaped her lips, "Nope, your alive and I'm so glad I found you before it was too late- I was hoping you would still be floating around before it took you completely.

What on earth was she on about? Where was he anyway? He looked around him in confusion. He was pretty sure he had never been here before...or at least he didn't think he had been. And the suddenly it felt as if a switch had been turned on in his head and he felt light headed as the memories rushed to cram it as quickly as possible.

"Harry!" He gave a groan of pain, "Oh god, Harry!"

"Sirius, Harry is fine," She pressed her hands against his shoulders, "But he wasn't doing too good until I took him away from that dreadful place and now he will be even better when he sees you alive and well."

"He's alright?" At her nod he allowed himself to relax slightly before another question came to mind.

"What on earth is going on?"

_End Chapter_

Ok, hope everyone liked it! Please click that little button and leave a review :3


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, so here is the next chapter. Please leave a review letting me know what you think about it :3

Ok, I think there may be one or two things to clear up as well so here we go:

DaedricMoonPrincess- Yes she is with Severus but when they were younger Remus was in love with her for a time- this will be explored a bit more later on in the story :3

Spanderfan- Yes, there will be a very public coming out for Rena, in more ways that one- I have the last few chapters planned out and when we (eventually) get there I hope they will reach the expectations.

And for everyone else: Thank you all for sticking with this fic and for waiting for such slow updates! I hope you will all continue to read this and leave me such lovely reviews.

As always, I own nothing but the plot

Chapter Eleven

Last time:

_"Sirius, Harry is fine," She pressed her hands against his shoulders, "But he wasn't doing too good until I took him away from that dreadful place and now he will be even better when he sees you alive and well."_

_"He's alright?" At her nod he allowed himself to relax slightly before another question came to mind._

_"What on earth is going on?"_

***************

Although Sirius was burning to know what was going on and how long he had been 'dead' for, Serenity had refused to answer anything until they were back in the safety of her home- away from the prying eyes of the ministry was her excuse but Hotaru knew better than to believe that excuse and so did Sirius to an extent. Hotaru had heard enough about this magical new world (no pun intended) to know that she was most certainly against the ministry and its ways and she was even more set against this headmaster who had destroyed her beloved Princess' life before Tokyo- not that that had been any better if you really thought about it. She could understand the need to get out of the place since she too was wanting to get as far away from the veil as possible- her sentiments were fully supported by Sirius.

Remus looked up from his book at the pop in front of him and promptly dropped it, along with his jaw as he saw who was with Rena and the girl he had met earlier that day.

"Sirius!" He finally choked out in shock. Even though she had told him that she would be able to do it there had been that slight thought at the back of his mind telling him that it was just not possible to bring someone back from the dead and he had listened to it. Obviously he needed to ignore it more often because the person who was in front of him had defied the impossible and had brought back one of his best friends.

"Remus," Sirius gave the man a tired smile before stumbling forwards to embrace the man tightly. "You have no idea how good it is to see you." He mumbled in the man's ear, looking for all the world the happiest man alive on the planet- not that anyone blamed him. That otherworld had been most unpleasant and seeing someone who you thought you would never see again was really just the greatest gift you could be given.

Rena sniffed slightly at the scene and subtly swiped a tear away before she smiled down at Hotaru who simply gave her a serene knowing look as if to say 'you know you want to'- and although she did want to join in with the group hug she felt that now wasn't the best time to do so. She could catch up with her friends another time, now she had other things to think about and this was brought to the front of her mind by the hooting of an owl sitting on the perch looking at the group in annoyance- having been ignored the entire time the group had been there.

"Athena," Rena rushed over to the bird and went to stroke her head before getting pecked on the finger in retaliation, "Ow! I'm sorry!" She stuck the digit in her mouth and moved to get her letter from around the bird's leg.

The two men pulled apart at her exclamation looking both happy and slightly embarrassed at their display of affection in front of the two females.

"Sorry Rena, she's been here a while but wouldn't let me take the letter off her leg," Remus apologised but she simply waved it off as she looked at the two letters rolled up together before she passed one to Hotaru who took it with a brilliant smile.

"Don't worry about it," She went to dig out a treat for the animal before she was given a soft nip in thanks before Athena took off and left through the window to wherever it was she seemed to fly off to when she was not needed by her mistress, "And its only a letter from some people in Japan, she is just as protective of them as she is of me- and I own her!" She laughed gently before she looked at the girl, "Hotaru why don't you go choose a room?" She knew the girl would more than likely want to read her letter and although she loved the girl like her own, she did not want her hearing about everything just yet.

"I'll be down for dinner," The younger girl went over to the woman and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room and bounding up the stairs to find a room of her own to stay in whilst she was here and a quiet place in which she could read her first letter from her parents.

Now that Hotaru had left the atmosphere in the room dropped slightly and Rena gave a small sigh before she moved to collapse in one of the large chairs, her eyes closing slightly as she fought off the urge to fall asleep. It had taken more out of her than she had orignally thought and she was going to regret not going to bed straight away later. The two men followed her and sat down on the sofa opposite her and waited for her to start talking, both wanting to know answers and both expecting her to do what she usually did when it came to revealing her secrets- say nothing at all and turning the conversation to something that didn't involve herself.

"What do you want to know?"

Sirius got there before Remus had he looked hard at the girl, "What happened to you? Where have you been? And how the hell did you bring me back from the dead?"

"You couldn't ask one at a time?" She whined as she opened her eyes to look at them before letting them drift shut before yawning slightly, "Look, I'll tell some of it ok? But then I really do need to get some sleep...I'm so tired..." Another yawn and she forced herself to open her eyes fully to look at them so as not to be rude. This was an important matter afterall and she didn't want to look as if she didn't care about it, or that she was playing around with what she was saying- she really hated giving bad impressions to the people she cared about (unless of course it was for their very best interest).

"Ok...well, you were both there that day we lost Draco- I really don't want to go into it, even if you don't remember every little thing like I did- but you were not there when the headmaster came to visit me again a day later." She bit her lip before she carried on with her narritation, "Anyway, he had brought along a potion that changes the age of the drinker into a much younger version of themselves and instructed me to drink it. He told me of some great mission that I had to complete in Tokyo and that the only way was for me to go under the guise of a child- afterall, no one would suspect a little girl og being a spy. Of course, it wasn't until I got there that I realised he had lied to me about the whole thing. I was on no mission. There was nothing to spy on! Japan was a peaceful place and not even that Voldemort had reached there. The people lived in harmony with each other with only random spouts of violence appearing every now and then."

She smothered another yawn with her hand before she continued with her story, "Anyway, I managed to get 'adopted' by a family of muggles called the Tsukino's- they were such good people and although I'm actually old enough to be the same age as the mother I rather do miss them fussing over me and stressing over how badly I was doing in that school. I grew up again I suppose, it wasn't an easy thing either- afterall, we went to a magical school so anything that was to do with the muggle education system completely confused me and I didn't half fail at everything! Goodness, I was terrible and they always seemed to wonder why I was so useless at it but of course you simply can't go around telling people that actually you were in your thirties and that your a witch can you?" She gave a small chuckle as she thought back to the looks on the scout's faces (excluding Pluto of course) when she had told them her great secret- it had taken several shows of magic before any of them had believed her.

"I'm not really sure what happened when I grew up, but for some reason I was a great trouble magnet for the monsters that started to attack Tokyo," At the look of horror on the two males faces she laughed and waved their concerns to the side, "Oh it wasn't too bad really, once I got used to it it was a simple matter of running and throwing a good hex or to at them to get away in time- and anyway, these warriors, or 'senshi' as they are called in Japan came into existance at the same time and they handled all the nasty stuff." Oh how badly she wanted to tell them that she was one of those fighters but she didn't want to tell a secret that wasn't all her's to tell- she had to think of the others and how it could affect their lives if it ever got out.

"So why did you come back?" Sirius was sitting on the edge of his seat, trying to work out whether he should rip that old man's head off for sending her into such a strange and new world away from everything she knew or whether to go and thank those people she had spoken about with such fondness in her voice (and if he did not know better he could have sworn there was a slight hint of pride in her voice as well). "And that girl? Who is she?"

"I came back as soon as I had heard the news that Voldemort," Two flinches, "Was back here in England and well, I couldn't just sit by and hear all these stories without finding out if they were actually true." Her expresion saddened, "I had hoped so much that one story in particular had been incorrect.....but when I finally managed to come back I learn that it had really happened and that Dumbledoor had ruined more than my own life. Poor Harry- I wish I had been able to help! If only I hadn't still been in Tokyo I would have found out much sooner that he was being kept at that hideous house!" She scowled at herself at the very thought and cursed not only herself but the fates who seemed to just love messing her about.

"That wasn't your fault Rena," Remus moved and sat beside her, taking one of her hands with his own and gave her a small smile, "What matters is that you did return and that you took him away and looked after him. I'll be so glad to see him for myself but from what I've already heard from both you and Mitzy is that he is so much better than he had been and I don't think we could ever thank you enough for that."

Sirius shook his head and gave her a doggish grin, "You were always the one to take care of us Rena- I mean, considering you were a snake and everything you aren't half a mother hen!" He gave a bark of laughter and moved to sit on her other side before bringing her into a one armed hug, "Although I still don't approve of that snivelling git...ow!" He turned to glare at her twinkling eyes full of mirth.

The trio were interrupted by Hotaru who poked her head around the door frame to look at them.

"Gomen Usa-mamma but Mitzy says its dinner time," She bit her lip as she passed on the information, afraid she had ruined some kind of special moment.

Rena looked up and her smile put the girl at ease instantly, "Its alright, we'll come just now- I still need to have a look over this letter and then I'll be straight through." She stood up and shooed the two men towards the dining room, promising to be just a moment before she looked over to Hotaru who had stayed behide to talk to her. "Is anything wrong?"

"No," The younger girl shook her head, "I was just wondering if your letter was from the other scouts?" She moved over and watched Rena open the letter and at her gesture, began to read from the side of her.

_Usa-chan,_

_Hope everything is going well with you in England? Is it raining terribly over there? Only because Mina keeps saying that its always wet and miserable over there and we know how much you hate storms! Is everything going well with your nephew and have you patched things up with your son and husband yet?_

_Is he cute??~ Mina_

_Anyway, we hope Hotaru managed to help you with whatever it is you wanted her for? Haruke is still not happy and tells us that if it wasn't for the fact that you were the princess she would be most displeased- and also to say that you had better keep Hota-chan away from any of those English boys! _

_Anyway, this was only a quick note to check up on you and don't forget that if you need us to let us know and we'll be with you before you can say 'senshi'!_

_Lots of love, _

_All of the girls xx_

Rena laughed to herself as she finished reading the rather short letter and looked at her newest charge in amusement. Hotaru had a slight pout on her lips and she had crossed her arms looking for all the world that she had been grounded for life.

"Thats so not fair! Of course I'm going to be meeting boys...and you know....speaking to them," The poor girl went red and looked down, "Ruka-papa said the same thing in my letter as well, but I think Michiru-mamma stopped anything else being written because the hand writing was different by the end of it." She suddenly changed and grinned, "But I'm still glad to be here and I really can't wait to learn everything I can about this new world- when do we go to the school?"

"We'll go back tomorrow I think." Rena placed the paper onto the small table and ushered the girl out of the room and towards the dining room, "Come on, I think its time to get some food and then to bed- I don't know about anyone else but I'm completely exhausted!"

_End chapter_

Please let me know what you think! And I am taking any suggestions for who to pair Hotaru up with as I think it wouldn't be very interesting if she didn't have a love interest and who can resist having an over-protective Haruka coming into the fic?


	12. Chapter 12

Its about time I've gotten around to putting up a new chapter and hopefully this will make up for it. I hope you enjoy it and please leave me a review if only to tell me off for taking so long!

TheMello- You know I didn't actually realise that I had done that! ^^; Oh well, I think that I have found a way to work around it and thank you for pointing that out to me!

As always I own bugger all...This laptop isn't even mine yet!

Chapter Twelve

After they had all eaten their dinner they had each retired for the evening and although she was feeling exhausted both mentally and physically, Serenity just could not drop off into the sleep she deeply craved. There was something bothering her and now she was suffering because of it and it wasn't half annoying! With a sigh she rolled over onto her left side and shifted around rustling sheets as she did so trying to get comfortable, and then moved once again onto her back and stared up at the canopy of her bed with a furrowed brow.

"Oh, this is just annoying!" She huffed before she sat up and put her back up against the head board. "Now think," She told herself, "Afterall, your not going to fall asleep if you can't figure out what on earth is bothering you so badly.....and great! Now I'm talking to myself!" She dropped her head into her hands with a defeated sigh before she shook it and lifted it back up again.

She really needed to work this out before she went crazy! What she wouldn't do to have Amy here right now....another sigh escaped her lips as she thought about the people she had left behind in Japan- she had known she would miss them but she hadn't really thought about how much it would affect her. They had become her family and as much as she hated to admit it, she sometimes wished she had never left them...but of course that was completely selfish of her- she could never have not come back to england, not when there had been a chance at recovering what she had had to give up all those years ago. And yes, maybe she had a son who hated her, and yes she had lost so many of her most dearest friends, but she would never change her mind on this. She would not regret something that had brought her some happiness in so many years of darkness. Not even the threat of a dark lord was going to dampen her spirits when it came to waking up next to her husband and seeing her child everyday.

"Focus Rena," She chided herself as she felt her thoughts slipping away from her original train of thought to a completely seperate one- sometimes she wished she had Amy's ability to think about everything at once but she really wasn't that smart and her brain liked to move on one track at a time- no matter how annoying that was. "Now then, what was it that was said that has got you not sleeping?" Her thoughts finally moved onto what she had heard and spoken about today (or yesterday since it was now one in the morning). What had been said that had caused her such bother? Suddenly it came to her as if she had just been hit in the face with a bat and her eyes widened at the realisation.

"OH! Oh of course!" She cast her mind back to what Remus had said the previous day.

_"What are you doing here?" He hissed at her as he pulled her away from the middle of the street and into a closed shop doorway where they would not be so overheard by everyone else, "And where is Harry?" He looked around him as if expecting the teen to appear at their sides._

_"Harry is at school!" She placed her hands on her hips as she glared up at the man who was only an inch or so taller than she was, "Honestly, didn't anyone tell you?"_

But surely she had seen him at the staff table only a week or so previous? It had only been out of the corner of her eye but she was sure! But then....how did he not know that Harry was back? she frowned as she thought back to before she had joined him on the train...no she was sure she had taken the glamous off him once they had stepped through the barrier....well then, how on earth was it possible? And then of course another thought struck her.

"Serenity Moon you really are an idiot, what on earth were you doing when the Goddess was handing out the brains?" She chided herself as she finally worked it out through her mind. Of course that would explain so much and she hadn't actually heard Remus mention Harry at the school- and Harry took defence! So that would mean the old fool was meddling again, and not just with Harry but with Remus himself...oh, he was going to be so angry and no wonder Harry had been so hurt- he had though his godfather had been ignoring him! Well, this was a fine predicament she had gotten into!

"Well, I'll just have to fix it- and give the old meddler something to think about! but first..." A slow smile came over her lips as she slowly climbed out of her bed (she had given up on any hope of sleep now that her brain was in gear) and made her way over to the vanity mirror and tilted her head to the side as she looked at herself. "I think its time I spoke to Pluto." She reached for the small key sitting on the top and wrapped her fingers around it before bringing it to her lips with sadness in her eyes. "Rini..." She murmered before she shook herself from her thoughts once again and stepping back into the middle of the room and raising the key into the air.

"I, Princess Serenity ask to be granted access to the Gates of Time!" An invisible wind picked up her braid and caused it to lossen and send her hair whiping around her face just as the mark of her royality appeared on her forhead. In another room of the house, Hotaru sat upright, her eyes wide as she looked towards the door before she bolted out of her bed and fairly flew down the corridor towards Rena's room- only to arrive just as the older woman's figure vanished into the moonlight.

"Hime..."

-----------------

As Rena appeared in the mist of time, she paused for a moment and shivered before wrapping the thin silk gown around her slim frame- she had forgotten how cold it was here....- she shook herself and made her way towards the small light that floated before her in the distance. She only hoped now that she wouldn't get lost, and if she did there was a certain guardian who would have an annoyed princess on her hands.

Sailor Pluto had not been expecting guests- in fact she never expected guests- and was surprised to see the smaller figure of Serenity as she appeared through the mist before her.

"Hime!" She moved swiftly before the woman and before she could even kneel she was caught at the elbow and pulled back up again. She looked up to see the frown on Rena's lips and her own twitched into a small smile. Oh yes, her hime hated being treated as such, but really what was she to expect when she was so loved? They would all kneel before her millions of times, no matter how often she would protest at it. "What brings you here?" She asked innocently.

Rena huffed as she let go of the woman and gave her a small glare, "I hate it when you do that," She told her before she gave her a warm smile, "Actually, I wanted to ask if you could do something for me, and if not then thats ok, I know how you have to try and follow the rules." She ignored the now curious look she was getting and plowed right back into what she wanted. "Can you reverse the effects of the potion? I want to look my correct age- for this life might I add! I have no desire to look over a thousand!" Pluto was hard pressed not to laugh at the image of her mind before she thought over the request with a now serious face before she slowly nodded.

"I think I can do that hime, are you sure?" She didn't really need to ask, she knew how much Rena had wanted to look her correct age- and not to mention when it came to revealing herself to everyone they would not be so shocked at how young she looked (especially with a son who looked almost her current age).

"You can?" The life seemed to shine in her eyes as she looked up at her oldest friend before she threw herself at her, "Oh thank you!" Ok, so maybe she didn't exactly act her age but at least now she would look it and that was all that mattered now.

"Of course, close your eyes and when you open them again you will be back to normal," Rena's eyes closed immediatly as she followed the instruction and Pluto made some small movements with her staff (although mostly for the effect of looking very professional) and then the magic took a hold and slowly the woman's appearance began to change slightly.

------------------

"You can open them now," And she did, and then blinked in surprise. She was back in her room!

"Oo, Pluto!" She stamped her foot in annoyance before she was startled by a small voice behind her.

"Usa-mamma?" Rena turned around to look at the wide eyes staring at her, "You look different..." And Taru wasn't entirely sure if she liked it or not before deciding it made no difference since Rena was Rena and nothing would ever change that, and besides, this would only have been how she would look in another few years anyway!

Rena frowned slightly before she moved to the vanity once again and then laughed in relief. "I'm not that much different!" She commented as she looked over herself in interest. Yes, there were a few lines showing around her eyes but they were hardly noticable and her hair was rather the same. She was no taller and she was still slim. "In fact, I look damn good for my age! And now I won't feel strange every time I look at Draco- it wasn't very pleasant looking the same age as your own child!" She laughed and turned back to the other girl, "Now I really look like a mother!" Taru smiled before she yawned slightly. "Off to bed with you! You look like your going to pass out!" Rena ushered the yawning girl out of her room and back into her own before kissing her goodnight and leaving for her own bed.

Perhaps she would be able to get an hours sleep or so.....

-----------------

The next morning proved to be one of those where everything seems to go horribly wrong.

"Hotaru hurry up! We are going to be late!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" And with several very loud thumps Hotaru came jogging down the steps lugging the dark coloured trunk behind her as she did so. Rena winced at the noise before shaking her head in amusement- somethings would never change.

"Rena?" The surprised voice came from behind her and she whirled around to face both Remus and Sirius who were gaping at her in amazement. "What happened?"

"Oh, you mean this?" She pointed at her face and at their nods laughed softly, "Oh, I think the effects of that potion wore off and I couldn't be happier! Just because I don't look like a young model anymore doesn't mean I'm not the same wonderful person you have always known!"

"Completely modest of you Rena," Sirius frowned at her before slinging his arm over her shoulder and hugging her, "But you wouldn't be the same person if you weren't and if you had lost any of your wonderful personality I would be seriously worried!" He gave a bark of laughter before letting her go so he could go help Hotaru who was still struggling to get her trunk down the last few stairs.

Rena turned to Remus and gave him a small smile before she took his hand and led him off to the side- she needed to tell him about her discovery last night and it was not something that could wait, especially since they were all going back to the school together.

"Remus, last night I was thinking about why you had not seen Harry at school, and especially since you have been there as well." He looked at her in interest, "Well, I thought that maybe I had forgotten to lift the glamour I had placed on him but of course i hadn't forgotten! So then I thought what else could be the cause and I thought over everything that has been happening lately and it came to me....Remus, I took off my glamour but I think the old man put one onto him as soon as he stepped through the school boundry!"

She watched as the emotions flitted over the man's face before they finally settled onto rage, and she placed her hand onto his arm, "Calm down, now isn't the time to go rushing off and doing things you might regret. I'll get him to lift the glamour as soon as we arrive- this time there won't be anything for him to hide behind." She had decided that this time she would not go to the school pretending to be an animal, she would go as Serenity Moon taking her young charge to magic school for the first time- and Sirius was coming along just for the fun of it and because he simply couldn't wait to see Harry again.

Remus sighed and nodded his head, "Alright, I'll leave it to you to sort out, but I'm still angry that he managed to do that! Harry must be thinking I hate him!"

"He would never think that, he loves you Remus," She gave him another small squeeze on the arm before she led him back to the other two who were now sorted and ready to go. "Shall we go then? We should be just in time for the announcement of a new exchange student," She gave a happy sigh as she thought about the chaos that was about to ensue because of her and the others simply shook their heads before they all made their way from their safe haven and towards the school that was to be their home for the time being.

-----------------

Harry was tired. He hadn't slept very well last night due to a mix of wondering where Rena had gone and being accosted by Ron as soon as he had left to go to bed. Honestly, what did the red head not understand about being left alone? He groaned and dropped his head into his arms.

"Bad night Harry?" He looked up slightly to see the smiling face of Luna before she dropped onto the bench next to him- effectively blocking Hermione before she could move in (the other side being occupied by Neville).

"You could say that Luna," Harry agreed before he forced himself to sit upright and look around the hall at the students who were stumbling in in various stages of waking up. He watched as Ron stumbled his way to a seat and began to eye up the food that was sitting before him before he began to stuff his face. Harry wrinkled his nose and turned his attention to Draco who had just followed the Weasel in- although his arrival was met with whispers and glares as he made his way along to where Harry and his friends sat.

"Potter,"

"_Malfoy_," Harry's greeting had the hint of amusement in it that many didn't notice although it didn't go unmissed by Luna and Neville who shared a look over his head, "Fancy sitting down? Your going to hurt your poor expensive feet if you keep standing," There was the usual lack of malice in his voice and this was certainly not missed and people close to him stopped what they were doing and stared at him- what was Harry doing inviting a Slytherin to their table? It was only just alright for Luna to be here but Draco Malfoy?

Draco ignored the looks and sat down opposite Harry with a look of distaste as he did so, although anything was better that sitting with his own house! And of course this was a million times better than being caught dead sitting with the Hufflepuffs. He pulled some fruit off the bowl in front of him before placing it on his plate. Harry meanwhile had resumed his people watching and was now currently staring up at the staff table where Snape was giving his usual early morning glares and sipping at what must be coffee and his own head of house looked somewhat tired as well this morning. Huh, maybe everyone had come down with insomnia last night.

Through his musings he noticed Snape look down at their little group and watched as surprise flickered through the dark eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it had come. Harry knew better than that. He knew the professor was probably thinking something along the lines of 'just like her' and his lips curved into a small smile as he thought of the member of family he had never known existed before this year. His smile turned to a frown as he watched the headmaster make his way to his own seat and then tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Hey, doesn't Dumbledoor look a bit miffed this morning or is it me?"

They all turned to look at the old man before Luna nodded sagely, "Oh yes, he does look rather annoyed doesn't he? Perhaps the nargles have been at him?" They all looked at her before turning their attentions to the man they had just been talking about.

Dumbledoor on the other hand was not just slightly miffed- he was completely furious! She was coming here and not only was she going to be in human form she was going to be bringing a child with her! Usually he would not be bothered by this but the fact that it was this particular woman he had no doubt in his mind that she had something up her sleeve and he hated the fact that he had no idea what it was or what it was going to do to him. He turned his attention to Minerva and motioned for her to go and get that damn hat whilst he made his speech.

"Good morning!" his strong voice filled the hall and they all turned their faces up at him (oh how delightful to have so many adoring faces look at him!), "I have an announcement to make. This morning I received confirmation of a new student who will be joining us this year- and although she is slightly late starting I am sure you will all help her get settled and help her with everything." He gave them all what must have been a kindly smile and his eye twinkled slightly before he continued. "Now she should be here any moment..." And at his words the large doors flew open with a crash causing several of the students to cry out in surprise.

Harry turned in curiosity and almost fell off his seat as he saw Rena stride through the doors followed by a young dark haired girl and two others who were cloaked from head to foot. His eyes moved to glance at Draco who had his fork half way to his mouth and had it been any other moment Harry would have fallen off the bench at the hilarity of it but he couldn't do that right now since he was sure he would be hexed to the moon and back if he even sniggered at her son. He then turned his attention to the staff and looked as Snape lowered himself back into his chair after having stood up suddenly.

Rena made her way down the middle of the hall and lightly patted Harry on the head as she passed him and he shivered as if someone had tipped ice water down his back before he frowned- it felt like when she had lifted the glamour off him before he had come back but surely she wouldn't need to take it off again? He would have to ask her later when he got a moment with her before he made himself focus.

"Good morning headmaster," Rena gave him a serene smile and ignored the murderous look he was covertly giving her, "And what a good morning it is as well- I do so hope you remember me?" Her smile widened before she gave a mock bow, "Serenity Snape at your service, and of course this is my charge who will be joining your ranks."

Hotaru stepped forward and gave a small bow, although she kept her emotions well in check- no matter how much she wanted to get her glaive out and cause some bodily harm she had promised to be on her best behaviour.

"And of course you already know Remus," Remus moved to take his place at the table, pulling his hood down as he did so, his eyes searching out Harry frantically and breathing a small sigh of relief when he finally saw him- Rena didn't half work quickly! when had she made the old fool take down the glamour?

"And then there is of course Sirius," Harry froze and his eyes widened as the final figure pulled the hood of his cloak down and shake out that long shaggy hair he was so familiar with.

"Sirius!" Harry was on his feet and running towards his godfather without a thought to what anyone else was thinking. Rena had ket her promise!

"Harry!" Sirius caught the flying boy and held him close to him and he breathed in his scent. How how glad he was to be alive once again! He would have to thank Rena and Hotaru again later.

"Now that that is over I believe there is a sorting to be done?" She ushered the girl onto the stool and Minerva placed the hat on her head in a daze.

_**"Well well, what do we have here? Such a stir your princess has caused although I don't think it will do the old man much harm to have a surprise thrown into his face everynow and then....now where shall I put you?" **_

"How do you know about that?" Hotaru had stiffened at the mention of her princess.

_**"I know many things, just as I know that although you are called the senshi of destruction you have a good heart. You are capable of such greatness and yet you hold back because of your desire to protect.....I think you will be best placed there....yes, you will be able to help a certain young man out and perhaps yourself at the same time?" **_And then with a brief pause the hat suddenly shouted for all to hear:

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

Hotaru slipped off the stool and eyed the hat with suspicious eyes before she moved over to where Rena was still standing defiant before the headmaster who looked as if he was about to explode with anger.

"I think we have some things to talk about don't you? But first..." Rena stepped up to the table and moved before Severus before grabbing the front of his robes and pulling him towards her and kissing him soundly on the lips and then pulling away laughing at his astonished look, "I've been waiting sixteen years to do that in front of people again!"

The hall erupted into chaos.

_End chapter_

wow...that took some time to type up and yet I just know that when it gets posted it will barely look a page long! I feel like the end has been rushed ever so slightly and yet it wasn't! It took an hour to put it together but hopefully my next update won't be as terrible.

Please leave me a review!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Well, it's been a while since I have updated and so here I am again with a brand new chapter for all of you guys that have stayed with the fic- despite long waits between chapters. Since I've now found a job I should be quite steady with my updates once again (nothing stops your creative muse more than unemployment!) and hopefully nothing will stop me from getting them out to you...barring the internet going like it tends to do in this household.

An interesting side note: I wrote the first part of the chapter in the middle of a training week for my new job lol. Hopefully I can read my scribbles well and get something half decent out of them.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything and if I did Draco would be mine and I would have a lot of money :)

Chapter Thirteen

Last Chapter:

_"I think we have some things to talk about don't you? But first..." Rena stepped up to the table and moved before Severus before grabbing the front of his robes and pulling him towards her and kissing him soundly on the lips and then pulling away laughing at his astonished look, "I've been waiting sixteen years to do that in front of people again!" _

_The hall erupted into chaos._

----------

All around them fervent whispers where flying around the great hall as the students and faculty members of the school watched this strange drama taking place before them. It was something new to see something like this and many of them wondered if perhaps someone had spiked the pumpkin juice- surely they had not just seen the most hated and feared professor kiss this woman? It must have been some sort of hallucination. Or perhaps maybe Snape had hexed the woman into it...it didn't seem like something that would just happen out of the blue!

It did not take long however for Dumbledore to turn his attentions back to the school before him, his blue eyes losing the twinkle that was usually ever present. This was not a part of the plan! Now that this had come into the public he would have to sort it out somehow and he doubted Serenity was just going to up and leave, especially after the little display she had given. He watched as her charge stayed beside her and frowned ever so slightly as he watched Harry move back towards Sirius- another thing he would need to sort out. He had thought the man was dead! With him not actually being dead meant he lost the absolute right to use the house as the headquarters and that was not something he was willing to do- Albus Dumbledore was after all a man who always got his own way.

"I think we had better move to somewhere a little more private," Although how private was debatable- everything seemed to get around this school and it could be highly annoying, even more so when he didn't want some things getting out (he made a mental note to cast a good silencing charm before they started the conversation). "Shall we move into the ante-chamber? I'm sure the other students would be grateful to return to their food?" It was hardly a suggestion- the students were not going to get a choice in the matter and they were obviously going to miss out on something interesting....damn the Weasley twins for leaving! They could have done with some of those extendable ears...also, damn Filch and his ban on the items. How annoying of adults.

Rena and her small band of misfits followed the old man into the ante-chamber he had spoken of and even Draco got up and followed (again, the student body watched this in great interest). As soon as they entered the room she watched as he cast the strongest silencing spell he could before he turned to look at them, his face an interesting shade of purple as his rage bubbled up to the surface. Well, this could be interesting she thought to herself, her hand still clasped in Severus' from where he had grabbed it after her display. She would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious- it wasn't often you witnessed the great and powerful man have a slight breakdown.

"How dare you come into my school and act in such a way before _my_ students!" He eventually exploded, turning around to face the group who had been behind him up till this point. He watched as Rena simply shrugged ever so slightly before she turned around to look at the room they were in in more detail. It had been a while since she had really been around the castle (not counting her exploits as the cat) and she found that it hadn't really changed very much over the years which she found somewhat disappointing- didn't they think about redecorating?

"Well it does serve you right," She commented lightly in answer to him. She was not going to raise her voice just yet- she had a little more dignity than that and if she managed to hold off her own rage for a little while longer than she would be a very happy bunny. There was nothing worse than losing your cool before you actually needed to and she was going to prove that she could be an adult when the situation called for it.

As they waited for the headmaster to think of something to say, Harry and Draco stood off to the side and slightly behind the adults waiting for someone to say or do something. They didn't know what they were doing here really but had felt the need to be present since this meeting was more than likely going to be about them at some point. An uncomfortable silence seemed to permeate the air as they waited with bated breath- someone was going to crack first and Harry hoped it wasn't going to be Rena...he really didn't want to think about what her temper could be like, he had seen the way she had looked at his 'family' and that had been enough to send shivers down his spine!

Albus himself fumed silently as he too watched what was happening in the room. He knew full well that this time there was no way he could contain the woman's anger- he had gone past that years ago when he had started his long line of lies and deceptions. Besides the fact that she did not trust him anymore than she could throw him, she had managed to get four of his 'loyal' followers to join her! She was a menace to his cause but how was he going to show the others that fact? She was a bad influence on the boy and undeserving of any sort of mercy- she had been a Slytherin after all. Hm, perhaps that could be used in his favour? Harry had always believed that that particular house was full of bad witches and wizards. If he could get the boy to see that again then perhaps he could show him that Rena was simply brainwashing him, preparing him to be handed over to the Dark Lord.

To get Harry back over to his side he would have to win over the guardians of the boy and he would have to start with Sirius- or he would just as soon he had proven that this was indeed Sirius and not someone under the influence of a potion. If he could prove that then it would be easy proving the woman no more than a liar who needed to be gotten rid of as soon as possible. Yes, this could work rather well for him. Now all he needed to do was find a good enough way to prove this....it would be hard since Harry had obviously gotten attached to her.

He now turned his eyes and attention back to the woman and the younger girl who stood just behind her. Who was this girl anyway? He knew for a fact that the woman had no other children and that the family she had stayed with had had a son...so where had the young one come from? With her dark looks and slightly sinister glare she looked like she belonged in the Dark Lord's court and again he would not put it past them to have such a child working within the school- she had already been put into the 'dark' house of the school after all. This girl was obviously not a part of the light and as such was not welcome in his presence, and the woman wasn't any better. Ever since he had met Serenity as a young girl he had been convinced that she would never be good and innocent, no matter how much she tried to put on her act.

By this time Rena was getting bored and agitated at being ignored and her reign of control was starting to wane thin- she did not appreciate being ignored when there were important things to be talked over. Eventually she spoke up, "I told you that I would return one day old man. I told you that when I returned I would stay with my family and live the rest of my life with them; instead you kept me away on that bogus mission, letting me rot away into nothing. You promised that everyone would be kept safe and unharmed and you let them die!" She now swept her arm towards Harry who blinked and took a half step back in surprise.

"You left Harry with those muggles! You left the saviour of the wizarding world in the hands of magic haters! How could you be so...so...._stupid_! To allow such a thing to happen?" Now that she mentioned it Harry thought to himself, his letter had always been addressed to 'the cupboard under the stairs'- surely that would have been an obvious indicator that something hadn't quite been right at home? Most people would have called social services (or the magical equivalent)! Surely Mrs Figg would have mentioned something since she had eventually revealed that she had been keeping an eye on him for Dumbledore...she had been left alone with him more often than not! Although he felt like he should speak up about this he decided he would leave it for a little longer- there was no point in throwing petrol onto the fire that was already blazing.

Despite the fact that Harry said nothing at the moment Sirius and Remus chose this moment to step forward, each wanting to say something to the old man. "I saw the room Harry was kept in headmaster, it was nothing more than a box room with locks on the door, and even the windows had once had bars on them!" Remus hadn't quite gotten used to the idea of disrespecting the old man yet and why would he? He had spent the better part of his life either looking up to him or looking to him- and without the headmaster he might never have met Harry when he had...and god knows what would have happened if Harry hadn't learnt the Patronus charm! He could very well have died that year so he couldn't hate the man for giving him the position...but he could hate him for being what he was- a manipulative old man who had obviously been in power for too long. It had corrupted him and turned him from a wise and good leader to an idiot who thought about nothing but his own glory.

For Sirius, his own anger to the man was not just the fact that Harry had been left with the Dursley's...it was more to do with the fact that he had allowed his best friend to die- James and Sirius had practically been brothers in everything but blood and he could never forgive the man for allowing them to be found so easily. If only Dumbledore hadn't agreed that Peter would make a better secret keeper they might have lived through that night and still be here- but it hadn't turned out like that and he had been blamed for it. He had no dark mark but for some reason they had easily believed that he was the one to blame; that he was the one who had given up the location of his friend and brother.....and this old man had simply let them take him away! Not once had he spoken up on his behalf, never once coming forward and telling them that Peter had been the keeper of the secret and that it had been Peter, not Sirius, who had given the Dark Lord the chance to eliminate some of the resistance against him. "You never did stand up for me when the Potter's were killed," He started out, "You knew that the secret keeper had changed! That it was never me and could never have been me! James was my brother and you let them lock me away for years for a crime I did not commit!" He looked at Harry, remembering suddenly that he had called the young boy James just before his 'death'- how could he have done such a thing? Of course Harry looked like his father but he was nothing like him really and it must have been awful hearing his own godfather call him by the wrong name. If there was one thing Sirius was good at it was screwing things up every now and then.....he would just have to make sure that this time he made sure to make it up to the boy. Starting with saying he was sorry.

Serenity watched as the two men gave their own reasons for why they had decided to side with her and she felt her heart break ever so slightly as she did so. she had never known that these things had been taking place when she had been away, had never been able to find out (and she had tried....goddess how she had tried) but now that she knew she wanted nothing more than to just borrow Hotaru's glaive and cut the man to pieces- in fact she was more than tempted, she was almost willing to do it to save Harry from the man. She hadn't been blind and she wasn't deaf. This new information made her angry and sad at the same time- the boy hadn't deserved any of this...no one deserved any of this! Remus looked like he could fall apart at any moment and she had no doubts that due to his 'furry little problem' he had been sent on stupid, reckless missions to other werewolves- no doubt trying to talk them into siding with the great old man and his wondrous cause. Sirius on the other hand was just like she would have imagined to be after spending so long either in prison or on the run from the authorities- he was haggard and looking old, weary and generally run down- she might not like the man as much as she liked Remus but he was still her friend and the fact that Dumbledore had allowed them to just take him without even a trial or real evidence made her own blood sing in anger. As a Lunarian she was usually against violence but as a former Slytherin she wanted nothing more than vengeance for all of the pain he had caused. Her fists clenched slightly as she watched his own reactions to what was being said- not that there were many....it was like he was completely indifferent to how they felt towards him and that pissed her off.

"Now now, I'm sure it was simply a misunderstanding on the Dursley's part about how to care for the boy. I'm sure they meant no harm towards him and besides it helped him learn to be independent! If he had grown up in this world then he would have been coddled and allowed to get away with everything instead of learning to have a strong character worthy of being the boy who lived." He had meant his words to be comforting but all they seemed to be doing were to anger the three adults further (not to mention Harry himself), "And as for you Sirius I am disappointed. I did try everything I could to help you but I was the only one who believed in your innocence." Of course he could have easily swayed the others into his way of thinking but it had all worked out how he had wanted it to....until now of course. Damn the woman for coming back to England! If she had remained where she was he would not have to be talking about this right now and he wouldn't have to be defending his own actions- before she had turned up again everyone had followed him blindly and like sheep and that had suited him down to the ground....now everything was being messed up and it annoyed him greatly that he didn't have complete sway like before.

"That's a load of bull!" Harry suddenly burst out, his own patience having run thin as he had listened to what was being said. He had seen the way Rena had looked at his headmaster and even the girl she had brought with her was throwing him looks that could have killed. He didn't need to be able to read minds to know that what was being said was giving him a whole new light in the eyes of the two people who had disliked him since his first year and from the look Draco was giving him from the corner of his eye it was going to be a whole new year for the two boys- but first things first, he needed to put his own point across and then he simply wanted to go to bed and forget that this whole nasty business was happening.

"You left me with the Dursley's and I wouldn't have cared if they had been good and kind people. Instead you left me with people who hated everything I stood for, everything that they weren't! You knew my aunt hated her sister and you left me with her knowing full well I would never be treated right. You had plenty of time to come and get me from the house, hell, even Dobby managed to get through your 'wards'!" He stepped closer to Rena and Remus and moved so that he now stood between them, drawing strength from the two adults. "You addressed my acceptance letter to the cupboard under the stairs for god's sake! Surely that would have told anyone that I wasn't being cared for properly? If you haven't noticed I'm too short and skinny for someone my age! My clothes up until now were all cast offs from my fat pig of a cousin and I was only given my room after they were threatened!" He never noticed his magic was starting to react to his anger and it was only when a hand descended onto his shoulder that he snapped out of his anger and noticed the look of shock on the faces around him. He looked up to the owner of the hand so see Rena looking down on him with such a look on her face and in her eyes that he almost felt like he should cry with her- her own eyes had filled with crystalline tears that were threatening to fall and ruin her face.

"I think we should leave this for now," She spoke softly but you would have had to be an idiot not to notice the underlying fury that was only just being contained. "The children need to sleep and I just don't want to be in the same room as you anymore." She turned around, her cloak swishing along the floor as she did so and one by one the others followed her example and left the room, each heading towards their own quarters for the night and leaving the headmaster to stew in his own anger at being betrayed and left like this.

************

When Harry finally reached his common room he was bombarded with questions as soon as he stepped through the door and for a moment he almost wished he was in another house- like Slytherin- so he could avoid all them all. Questions like: 'Who the hell was that woman?', 'Wasn't that Sirius Black the murderer?' and 'Why did that Slytherin scum follow you out of the room?' He groaned softly and tried to ignore them as he made his way up to his dorm room and once there he threw himseself onto the bed, his thoughts a jumbled mess and his emotions pretty much the same- why did everything happen to him? He was glad that this time he was not alone in his anger but he wished that things were different...he wished that his parents had never died, that Serenity had been in his life always and that he had never refused Draco's offer that year....hell he even wished he had never told the hat to sort him into a house different to the one it wanted him in originally. Things were never going to be the same of course but that didn't matter to him, the past was still stuck in his mind and it was going to be difficult to accept it and look to the future (not that that was a bundle of joy to think about either). His thoughts were cut short when someone else entered the room and his name was called out.

"Harry?" He looked up from where he had burrowed his head into the duvet and clocked Neville who was looking at him in concern. "You alright?" Neville moved to sit onto his own bed- they were after all boys and they most certainly did not do the whole sitting on the same bed as one another and cry and hug like girls did.

"I've been better," Harry shifted so that he too was sitting upright with his back now against his headboard. "But I guess I've been worse as well, some things came out today that's gonna change a few things." He shrugged before looking over the other boy, glad that he hadn't pressed for anything else from him. He knew that if it had been Ron or Hermione they would have kept asking him question upon question until he either gave up and told them or simply blew up in their faces in anger.

"Well, at least they came out. Gran says keeping things bottled up is no good for the soul," Neville seemed to shrug as if saying he wasn't entirely sure if his beloved grandmother was right but it seemed to sound ok. "And if you need to talk I'm always here..." As an afterthought however he did ask the one question that he had been desperate to ask since it had happened. "Who was that woman anyway?"

Harry grinned, despite his bad mood. "That was Serenity," Now how to say this without giving the other boy a heart attack? "She's Snape's wife." He finally blurted out and watched in amusement as Neville's face went from shock, to horror, to amazement before finally settling on confusion.

"Snape is married? No wait, Snape has _feelings_ towards people?" Neville wasn't sure whether the other boy was being serious or having a laugh but he soon decided on the latter- there was no way anyone could joke about the way she had looked at the professor before she had kissed him...no one could fake that kind of glow. He rubbed a hand through his hair as he thought about it. "Man that's just odd..."

"How do you think I felt when I found out? Rena's my god-mother which makes me kinda related to him!" The two of them shared horrified looks, missing the sound outside of the dorm room door as Ron stumbled back away from the door, a look of horror on his own face. Harry was related to the greasy git? How the hell had that happened? Just what had happened over the summer anyway? Ron had been on his way to the dorm room to demand the answers to the questions that were being asked but Neville had gotten there first and Ron had arrived a few moments later just in time to hear the part about the professor having a wife. He shuddered and moved away from the door- he had wanted to try and get some answers but now he knew something he didn't want to and he felt dirty- this was not the kind of information anyone wanted to know! He would have to get Hermione and see if she could get the information they wanted from Harry....there was no way in hell he was going to talk to him anytime soon! Not after finding that out!

"Anyway we better get to bed mate," Harry stretched himself out before grabbing his pyjama bottoms, "You know we have potions first thing and related or not the man still hates me. I don't want to be on the receiving end of his frustrations." He soon vanished from sight and Neville was left pondering the other questions he had wanted to ask- like why Draco had been involved in the talks.

*************

In another part of the castle Draco had been told to take Hotaru down to the dungeons with him- much to the two youngsters' disgust- as Rena and the other adults had vanished off to their own quarters for the rest of the night. This was why he was storming along with the poor girl almost running to keep up with him.

"Slow down you ass!" She hissed at him as she finally managed to keep up with the back of his heels, only to almost run into him when he stopped suddenly and turned to face her with a scowl on his face.

"Don't talk to me like that! You ought to show some manners!" He half sneered, half bellowed at her but she only blinked at him slowly.

"Why? Just because you're the son of Usa-mama isn't going to change anything. I'm not going to show you any manners until you show me the same!" She glared at him, her dark eyes narrow and full of dislike towards the boy before her. She loved her Usa-mama, of course she did, but there was no way in hell she was going to pretend to like the boy just because of that and there was also no way she was going to show any respect until he proved that he was worthy of it....she supposed it was a good thing he didn't know he was a prince- that would have made his ego bigger than it was and then where would she be? She glowered at his back as he turned back around, a scowl on his own face before she followed him once again. She was so glad that Rena hadn't been able to tell anyone of her life in Japan because Hotaru really really didn't want to swear an allegiance to this egotistical jerk. She mentally winced as she imagined her other 'parents' hearing her thoughts and sent them a silent apology- but he really was a jerk and she hadn't known his five minutes!

Another ten silent minutes later and she was clambering through the entrance to the Slytherin common room and was soon confronted with glares from all sides- although she wasn't sure whether it was aimed more at her or towards the boy she had walked behind but soon decided she couldn't care less and simply turned her own glare from a glower to a full blown 'don't mess with me unless you wanna die' look that had more than one person turn away from her quickly. She gave a satisfied smirk before turning her attention to where she was supposed to go for her room, and, once she had found out stalked off up the steps and found the room with her bed- taking note that there were others in the same room as her as well.

Sighing she flopped onto her bed and stared up at the canopy with a frown. She didn't want to be in this room! She didn't want to be in this house either...she wanted to be near her hime so she could keep an eye on her- goddess knows the woman was a magnet for trouble and how on the moon was she supposed to keep her safe from all the way down here? There was no way she was going to let her other guardians know that she was nowhere near the older woman- they would only demand that they too came over from Japan to help keep an eye on the princess. She gave a groan and rolled over onto her stomach and clenched the sheets up into her fists, ignoring the other girls who started to enter the room. She would have to work out what the damn hat had meant about helping herself out. There had to have been a reason for it saying that and she wanted to know what it was.....the problem was that now she was an official student she had no choice but to follow the same rules as everyone else. How annoying! But she might as well make the most of it.

She sighed once again and climbed off the bed so she could grab her night things from her trunk and moved off to the bathroom so she could get ready for bed- tomorrow was going to be a long day and she might as well get plenty of sleep....she had a feeling she would need it after today, and besides, it never hurt to be prepared for every eventuality. She would forget about the annoying male and concentrate instead on what she was going to do about her princess....

*******

Although the four students had gone to bed, the adults were still up and thinking about what had taken place that night.

Rena herself had decided to take a long bath and had spent the better part of an hour soaking in it trying to think of what was going to happen in the future only to fail and instead started to think about what was going to happen to her family. She knew full well that the old man was not going to make her life easy and was prepared for that but what she didn't want to happen was he make things hard for Harry or Draco- whilst the one was her son the other might as well have been and she found herself more than a little protective of him and knew that whatever was planned was going to be something she hated with a passion. She sighed as she finally pulled herself from the now lukewarm waters and made her way into the bedroom where Severus waited for her silently. She would have to think about it more tomorrow...for now she simply wanted to curl up and forget about everything that had happened in the past and what could happen in the future- all she wanted right now was to think about her husband and his arms around her....

Whilst she had been soaking in the bath Severus had been waiting in their room thinking about everything that had happened earlier that evening. He had always known that Harry was never exactly like his father but he had never been able to look past his prejudices, had always assumed that the golden boy had been well looked after and could do no wrong. The problem he was faced with now was that he was the one who was wrong...the boy had had no privileged background and had not been molly coddled by his family- instead he had been abused and neglected and his own actions had not helped in any way shape or form. He had known full well of the agreement between his wife and Lily Potter but had never acted upon it when Lily had died- he should have stepped forward and taken the boy in but after what had happened with his own family and with James he had never been able to bring himself to do anything. Of course now he was twinged with regret and guilt and when he looked up into his wife's eyes it crashed upon him worse than before- but she had already forgiven him for it....the problem was he couldn't forgive himself! He wrapped his arms around her and burrowed his head into her neck as he thought about what he had done and what he would have to do to correct his past mistakes.

Remus and Sirius had said nothing to one another since earlier that day but it was alright; they didn't need to. they both knew how the other felt about this whole mess and instead they thought about Rena and what was going to happen with Harry now- they both knew that they could lay no real claim on the boy now and the two of them had decided that they didn't want to- Rena was more than capable of raising him now and she would give him a good, loving and stable home...something that the two men couldn't do. It was not a solution they particularly liked but it was something that would work better than anything else. Now all they had to think about was what was going to happen in the rest of the war. Apart from wondering how the headmaster was going to take all of this they still had a homicidal maniac on the loose who wanted to kill Harry! Looked like they would need to take each day as it comes and pray for the best. What else could they do?

Albus himself was sitting in his office alone, a glass of fire whisky in his hand as he thought about what had been slowly happening over the last few years. It had all come crashing down around him tonight and he was angry at himself for allowing it to happen. How could he have allowed the woman anywhere near the boy? How could she have even slipped back into the country without him being alerted? There was something about that woman that was an enigma; a puzzle that needed to be broken and he was going to work out what it was- he would not allow her to ruin everything he had planned out! The boy was needed to destroy Voldemort and so what if he died in the process? All that mattered at the end of the day was his own eternal glory...and a few causalities along the way were of no consequence to him. He just needed to make sure she didn't get in the way...perhaps he could find a way to convince everyone that she was indeed a minion of the Dark Lord? And that younger girl as well? He down the rest of the glass and set it upon the desk top with a loud 'clink'. He had to think this through, she had already ruined many of his plans (namely with getting Draco back under her wing and the whole Harry thing) and he did not intend to let her ruin anything else!

_**Chapter End  
**_Right then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next time there will be a little more interaction between Harry, Ron and Hermione as the two confront him on everything that has happened. There will also be a bit between Hotaru and Draco. Please leave a review and any suggestions you want to make about anything feel free- I'm always open to ideas!


End file.
